The Guardians of Cartoon Network City
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Sammy reads comic books about Supergirl and Superman forming their own hero teams to patrol their hometowns with, she gets inspired enough to make her very own with Junior, Sky, Alexandra, Jayna, Justine, Ellody, and Katrina.
1. Chapter 1

At the McAuley household, Sammy was reading her comic books, but basically where Superman and/or Supergirl formed their own team. "Wow, this is so cool!" she said to herself in amazement.

"Samey, make me a sandwich right now!" Amy demanded.

"Make your own sandwich, Amy, I'm not a slave." Sammy rolled her eyes.

"Wait, _what_ did you say?" Amy soon glared. "I'm your sister, you do what I say or else I'm gonna tell everyone how mean you are to me!"

"Go ahead," Sammy scoffed. "Nobody is gonna believe you except for _your_ friends."

"And my friends are better than your friends." Amy said.

Sammy just rolled her eyes.

"What're you doing anyway?" Amy asked out of annoyance.

"Minding my own business." Sammy scoffed.

"Probably reading some stupid comic books again like the geek you are." Amy glared.

Sammy soon heard some screaming from her super-hearing and she looked over before narrowing her eyes, using her telescopic vision and saw a family trapped in a fire in their home. "Oh, no, those people are gonna die if that fire doesn't die out." she muttered to herself.

"What are you babbling about?" Amy continued to rant.

Sammy soon ran off to the bathroom.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Amy glared. "SAMEY!"

Eventually, out the window flew Supergirl to save the day again.

"Don't ignore me, Samey! Fine, I'll make my own damn sandwich!" Amy glared before she walked away, mumbling under her breath.

* * *

Supergirl flew in the sky and then came towards the house and went inside to save the family, not minding the heat or the flames.

"It's okay, sweetie." The man soothed as he held a little girl.

"Look, it's Supergirl, we're saved!" The woman added.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine." Supergirl soothed the family.

"Thank you." The little girl piped up softly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Supergirl smiled as she took the family outside of their house.

Everyone cheered for The Girl of Steel as she then took a deep breath and blew the fire out. The fire went out like a simple birthday candle and soon the fire was gone.

"Remember, never play with matches." Supergirl told the little girl with a smile.

Everyone then cheered again.

"Thank you, Supergirl, thank you, thank you." The man said.

"Eh, it was nothing." Supergirl smiled.

"How could we ever repay you?" The woman smiled back.

"Your safety is good enough for me," Supergirl replied. "Take care!"

"Aw, do you have to go?" The little girl pouted.

"I'm sorry, but a superhero life is a busy one." Supergirl soothed as she gently patted the girl on the head before flying off.

* * *

A car was pulled up to the McAuley house which was a surprise.

"Hey, Mom, there's someone out there on our driveway!" Amy's voice called out.

"I'll get it." Kara's voice replied.

"Hm? Who could that be?" Supergirl wondered before she flew back in the bathroom window, becoming Sammy again, and opened the door curiously.

"Oh, Clark, what a surprise!" Kara smiled once she saw her cousin at the door.

"Hi, Kara," Clark smiled back as he held something in a tiny pink blanket in his hand. "Is Samantha home?"

"Why, yes, she is," Kara replied. "Sammy, Sweetie! Clark is here!"

"Coming, Mom!" Sammy called back.

"Hello, Amanda." Clark greeted the mean twin.

"What makes Samey so special?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Amy, be nice." Kara told her daughter.

"Yes, Mom." Amy huffed.

"Hi, Clark, what are you doing here?" Sammy smiled.

"Well, I have a little surprise for you..." Clark smiled as he held out the pink cloth. "I thought it would be a nice gift."

Sammy looked curious and Amy tried to take a look. Eventually, a white puppy was shown underneath the cloth who let out a quiet bark and looked up to Amy and Sammy with baby blue eyes and she seemed to have pink bows in her ears.

"Puppy!" Sammy smiled and held the puppy. "Oh!"

"I think she likes you." Kara cooed.

"I was sure she would." Clark chuckled.

The puppy soon looked at Amy and then growled at her, starting to bark at her.

"Get away from me!" Amy demanded. "That's it! I'm going to The Mall." she then said before she walked to the mall to do her own shopping.

"She's so cute," Sammy smiled as she held the puppy. "Where did you get her?"

"She's actually one of Krypto's puppies." Clark chuckled once they were alone.

"Krypto had puppies?" Sammy asked.

"He met a pretty husky named Eira." Clark smiled.

"She's so cute!" Sammy smiled back.

"Yes, she is." Clark smiled.

"Clark, I read some comics about you forming your own team." Sammy then said.

"You want to form a team of your own, don't you?" Clark smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, like The Cartoon Girls or Boys, The Powerpuff Girls, and even The Winx Club." Sammy listed.

"I know you can do it." Clark approved.

"What would you call it?" Kara asked Sammy while gently petting the puppy who looked very happy to be in the McAuley household.

"Hmm... I don't know for sure yet." Sammy replied.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Clark smiled.

"Oh, such a sweet puppy~" Sammy cooed to the puppy in her arms. "I'll take good care of her, Clark, I promise."

"I know you will," Clark smiled to her. "I thought you could use your own little super dog."

"And I can form my own little team to go along with it." Sammy smiled back.

Kara and Clark both smiled to that. The puppy barked.

"Ooh, you need a name, girl..." Sammy cooed. "Hmm... What shall I name you?"

The puppy barked again.

"Ooh, you're as sweet as candy," Sammy smiled. "Ooh, that's it! I'll call you Candy, do you like that name?"

The puppy barked again.

"Alright then," Sammy smiled. "Puppy, your new name is now Candy."

The puppy then licked her face happily.

"Candy, we better form our own team to help save the city." Sammy told the puppy.

Candy barked in agreement.

"Does she have a collar?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to put her name in," Clark said, handing the collar. "I would've engraved it, but I figured you should name her since she's your new puppy."

Sammy smiled as she put Candy's name in the tag and then put the collar around the puppy's neck to become an official pet to the McAuley family. Candy barked and soon licked Sammy's face.

"Down, girl, down." Sammy giggled to that.

"She's so affectionate." Kara chuckled.

"Yeah, she reminds me of a lot of Krypto when I first met him." Clark agreed.

Sammy then went outside with Candy to play with her for a while.

"Does the puppy have powers like Krypto?" Kara asked her cousin.

"Yes, she does," Clark nodded. "Just a week ago, she lifted a truck up with her teeth."

"Really!" Kara replied. "Huh, now that's what I call puppy power. So, um, who exactly is Eira?"

"I don't know the full story yet, but she's a Siberian Husky from outer space." Clark replied.

"Think we'll get to see her?" Kara wondered.

"Someday." Clark shrugged.

Sammy laughed as she had a lot of fun with Candy so far.

"So, um, I'll take it that Amy still doesn't know that Sammy is Supergirl?" Clark guessed.

"Nope, and thank goodness for that," Kara replied. "Who knows what might happen if Amy ever found out?"

"Oh, trust me, it's hard to keep secrets from family... Especially to those you love..." Clark replied before softly blushing.

"Does Lois know who you are yet?" Kara wondered.

"Oh, yes, she does," Clark nodded. "But I told her not to tell anyone else otherwise she and a lot of others could be in grave danger."

"Well, at least she knows," Kara replied. "I heard about a time where she was just in love with Superman and you two were just friends."

"Oi... Don't remind me..." Clark said in memory.

* * *

"Okay, Candy, catch the Frisbee!" Sammy told her new dog.

Candy barked happily while jumping up and down.

"Fetch!" Sammy smiled as she tossed the Frisbee.

Candy soon ran and jumped in the air to catch the Frisbee in her mouth.

"Good girl!" Sammy smiled.

"Hey, Sammy." A voice said.

Sammy turned around and then smiled once she saw that it was Sky coming into her backyard. Candy barked and soon tackled Sky suddenly with a happy smile.

"Whoa! Hey! Killer Pup!" Sky laughed as she hugged the puppy.

"Oops, sorry about that, Sky." Sammy smiled sheepishly.

"It's no problem," Sky said as she was petting the puppy. "Where'd you get this killer pup from?"

"Clark gave her to me." Sammy replied.

"I see," Sky smiled. "What's her name?"

"I named her Candy because she's so sweet." Sammy smiled back.

"That's a nice name, so, what're you up to?" Sky asked.

"I've been thinking about forming a team like The Protectors." Sammy said.

"Our own team?" Sky asked.

"Yeah... Why not?" Sammy shrugged. "I just don't know what to call it."

"Um... The Hero League?" Sky suggested.

"Nah... Too plain." Sammy said.

"The Hero Squad?" Sky then suggested.

"Nope." Sammy said.

"The Guardians?" Sky tried once more.

"That's it!" Sammy gasped. "I like it!"

"Oh, uh, well, you're welcome." Sky smiled.

"Oh, thanks." Sammy smiled bashfully then.

"So, um, who do you think will be in The Guardians?" Sky asked her.

"Why, us, of course, and I know just the three other girls who can be on our team." Sammy smiled.

* * *

Cut to Pop's Diner where Sammy and Sky were there, talking to Justine, Jayna, and Alexandra as Candy was eating lunch from the dog bowl.

"So, let me get this straight: you two are forming your own hero team like The Protectors?" Alexandra asked.

"Yeah." Sky said.

"Sounds about right." Sammy added.

"Sounds like a major responsibility, do you think you can live up to keeping it intact?" Justine asked.

"How hard can it be?" Sammy shrugged.

"I guess we could try," Jayna replied. "I mean, if The Protectors can do it, so can we."

"Mind if we join too?" A voice asked.

The girls then looked over to see that Ellody and Katrina were coming over.

"We couldn't help but overhear that you were forming your own team." Ellody said.

"Of course, and you two can join," Sammy invited. "The more the merrier."

"Thank you!" Katrina replied.

"Can I join too?" A boy's voice asked.

The girls looked over and saw that it was Junior carrying a sword over his back.

"Who's the little pipsqueak?" Alexandra snorted.

"Alexandra, be nice, that's our friend: Dwayne Junior." Sky told the former mean girl.

"I can handle you if you want." Junior smirked as he drew out the sword.

"Don't poke your eye out, kid." Alexandra said, pushing the sword back, though to her surprise, it was real.

"This was handed down to me, my mother said so." Junior told her.

"You want to join us?" Sammy invited.

"Yeah, I've been training a lot with my own powers," Junior smiled before seeing Candy. "Ooh! Puppy!"

Candy looked up and smiled at Junior, barking.

"Look, Pumpkin, you've got a playmate." Junior smiled to his dog.

Pumpkin came out and soon ran up to Candy. Candy yipped to Pumpkin and he barked back to her.

"Welcome to the team, Junior." Sky smiled.

"So, what is this team called?" Jayna asked.

"The Guardians." Sammy informed.

"Not bad." Ellody commented.

"We'll hold a meeting soon." Sammy said.

"Sounds good," Jayna said. "Plus, it'll be nice to have another hero team in town."

"Especially for when the other heroes are really busy." Ellody added.

"This is going to be the best thing ever!" Justine beamed.

The future Guardians were very excited once they were set.

"So, where'd you get the sword?" Alexandra asked Junior.

"I told you, it was handed down from my mother," Junior said. "She said she got it from my aunt and uncle from her hometown. She said I would find out more on my birthday though."

"That sword looks familiar..." Ellody commented. "Looks like He-Man's sword."

"He's my uncle." Junior smiled.

"Sure." Alexandra said in disbelief.

"It's true!" Junior defended.

"Really now?" Alexandra muttered.

"Come to my birthday party and you'll find out." Junior nodded.

"Okay, I will." Alexandra replied.

"When's your birthday again?" Jayna asked.

"Near the end of October," Junior said. "You'll get invitations when it's about time. I just hope Angelica can make it."

"You know that we will." Sammy replied.

Candy and Pumpkin barked in agreement.

"Mom also said that she's never talking to Kevin or his parents ever again after I told her what they've done; in fact, she's kicked them out of the family, it was pretty funny to see." Junior then said.

"You guys should get a restraining order against them," Ellody said. "And Kevin's dad seemed so nice on the field trip to the Jawbreaker Factory."

"Eh, he just does that for his own popularity." Junior rolled his eyes.

"That's what Eddy's dad told us, and I believe it." Sky said.

"So, Guardians?" Sammy asked.

"Guardians." The others agreed and put their hands together like a real team.

Candy and Pumpkin then barked.

"Okay, you two can join as well." Sammy giggled to that.

Candy and Pumpkin smiled to each other as they felt included.

"Remember, don't tell anyone about this." Sky reminded the others.

"Right!" The Guardians replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Sammy looked at a Superman team-up comic book and soon began to design a banner for the Guardians to have their own club/hide-out like The Cartoon Girls.

"Ooh, I like this color, don't you, Candy?" Sammy smiled.

Candy barked in agreement. Sammy used some violet and pink to go with the silver and white. Candy walked around as she watched Sammy use her artistic skills.

"I never knew I had it in me when it came to Art," Sammy said. "Then again, our teacher is Penelope Pitstop for that class."

Candy clapped for her and even whistled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, you're too kind." Sammy giggled.

* * *

Amy was on the phone with her friends and looked annoyed. "Hang on, Danielle... What is going on in there?!" she then groaned and came out of her room to see Sammy.

Candy's ear went up and she soon barked aggressively, coming out of Sammy's door and glaring at Amy.

"MOVE IT!" Amy glared and tried to kick the puppy away, but groaned as it felt like she had kicked steel. "Ow! What the?!"

Candy soon took a deep breath and blew Amy away like a candle on a birthday cake.

"Heeey! What're you doing?!" Amy complained only to fly out the window almost like Team Rocket.

Candy nodded firmly and then came back into Sammy's room to be with her.

"I'm almost done, Candy; this is going to be great." Sammy smiled.

Candy barked in agreement.

"Oh, I'm so glad you think so too!" Sammy smiled. "This idea is really... Super!" She then laughed at her own joke.

Candy shrugged to the fourth wall before laughing with Sammy.

"Now, how about a little patrol, huh?" Sammy suggested.

Candy smiled and nodded as she spun around. She now had an S symbol on her collar and a red cape.

"Hey, not bad!" Sammy chuckled. "I guess you are Krypto's puppy."

"Better text the other Guardians." Sammy suggested.

Candy barked in agreement as Sammy brought out her phone to message the other Guardians.

* * *

Sky was in her backyard, practicing her powers until she got a text message from Sammy. She then began to dress up as Knight Wolf and went out into the night. Ellody was reading a Chemistry Book and then looked at the text before she went to go out for the night. Ellody changed Into her outfit in which was similar to Esmeralda's outfit, except the skirt was red, and the bandanna was pink, she even had brown boots, and a black mask. Katrina was walking around the night until she got the text and she changed into a tiger-striped bodysuit, boots, gloves, a mask and even a tail. Junior took out what looked like a Zorro comic book and then slashed his sword like Zorro's sword before getting a text and soon went off to meet the other Guardians.

Justine was at Jo's house, watching a scary movie, and she then got a text message, so this made her get up to leave.

"Where you heading off to, Babe?" Jo asked.

"Oh, um, heading to the store to get something; I'll be back." Justine said.

"Why don't I go with you?" Jo asked.

"No, that's okay, besides, I'm a strong independent girl, I can take care of myself." Justine smiled before leaving.

"Don't forget the popcorn." Jo told her.

"I won't." Justine said as she left.

Jo then went back to watching the movie as Justine left to go where we know she's going, but Jo doesn't know, of course.

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Steve commented.

"Oh, stop, like Justine would keep something from me." Jo told her dog.

"Why would she go to the store at this hour?" Steve asked.

"Maybe she forgot something." Jo shrugged.

"Hmm..." Steve looked at her.

"Just settle down." Jo told her dog.

Sammy and Candy sat together as they waited for the others to show up.

* * *

Luckily, everyone showed up in costume except for Junior and Alexandra.

"Nice costume, Ellody." Sammy commented.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Ellody replied.

"No costume?" Katrina asked Junior and Alexandra.

"My mom went in town to get her nails done, maybe she can make me an outfit for my birthday or something." Junior shrugged.

"Have you tried using your sword?" Ellody suggested.

"Huh, I never thought about that; you think it will work?" Junior asked.

"Worth a try." Ellody encouraged.

"All right, cover your ears, this gets pretty loud." Junior warned.

Everyone then did as he suggested.

"By the power of Grayskull!" Junior called out as he held his sword up high. "I have the POWER!"

There was a flash of light which made everyone covered their eyes and Junior wore an outfit that is similar to He-Man's, and he even didn't have his hat either.

"Did it work?" Junior asked them.

"You tell us." Sammy chuckled as she showed him his reflection in the mirror.

"Holy moly, it worked!" Junior gasped to that. "Hmm... I wonder if it will work on Pumpkin too? I mean, He-Man did this for his pet tiger. Come on, Pumpkin, come on, boy!"

Pumpkin looked curious and then went up to his new owner.

"Don't worry, it's only me, but let's see if I can transform you." Junior smiled.

Pumpkin barked while tilting his head curiously. Junior took a deep breath and then pointed his sword at Pumpkin and soon shot an energy beam at his pet dog. Pumpkin blinked in surprise and let out a small whine until he seemed to grow in size and suddenly had battle armor on. He then howled and growled like a fierce wolf.

"It worked!" Junior cheered.

"Ooh, I wouldn't wanna mess with him at the Dog Park." Ellody chuckled.

"Uh, there isn't too much of a problem, is there, Sammy?" Justine asked the blonde girl. "I was kinda doing something important."

"Sorry, guys, just doing a little patrol." Sammy replied.

"Okay, that doesn't sound too bad." Justine said.

"We'll split into groups to make sure the city is safe," Sammy told the others. "So Ellody, Junior, and Katrina will search the west part of the city. Justine, Jayna, and Alexandra will search the east part of the city. Sky, Candy, and I will take the north part of the city."

"Right!" The Guardians replied.

"Aaaand break!" Sammy told them like a football quarterback. Once Sammy was alone with Sky and Candy, she got into her Supergirl outfit and her hair and cape flowed in the wind.

Sky soon got ready once she had her Knight Wolf outfit on.

"Let's go." Supergirl said.

"Right." Knight Wolf replied.

Candy even barked. The Guardians all split up to patrol like they would.

* * *

A little girl with curly brown hair in pigtails, wearing square black glasses, in a plaid blue jumper with a white collared short-sleeved undershirt, pink leggings, a golden heart necklace, a green bracelet on her left arm, and blue and white sneakers stood in front of a baby boy with short brown hair in a yellow onesie.

"Today's lesson is all about Quilted Northern," The little girl said to the baby boy. "Ultra Soft and strong, clean structure..."

The baby boy looked out the window and looked excited as he saw some of the superheroes outside.

"Hello? Are you paying attention?" The little girl asked her little brother.

* * *

The heroes continued to patrol as it looked quite so far, but of course being an evening in Cartoon Network City, it wouldn't last. The Powerpuff Girls seemed to be flying around town and soon flew against Ellody by accident and they all fell on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Butt Head!" Buttercup glared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Ellody frowned.

"Oooh, look, Puppy~" Bubbles cooed.

"A really big puppy." Blossom said.

"Uh, well, um, I gotta go." Ellody smiled nervously before running off from the Powerpuff Girls.

"Puppy!" Bubbles beamed as she flew towards the big puppy.

Pumpkin then suddenly growled.

"Easy there, Pum-I mean... Battle Dog." Junior told his dog.

"Oh, he's so cute~" Bubbles cooed. "Yes, you are! Yes, you are!"

"Heh..." Junior smiled nervously.

Pumpkin soon settled down and warmed up to Bubbles like all dogs due to her animal loving nature.

"Uh, sorry about that," Blossom said to Junior. "She tends to get out of control around animals."

"Just like you and Action Girl." Buttercup smirked.

"Shush!" Blossom glared.

Buttercup simply laughed.

"Well, we're going back on patrol, see you later." Ellody told the trio.

"Bye." The Powerpuff Girls replied.

Meanwhile with Kala, Jayna, and Alexandra, they were on the roof, looking around.

"So far so good." Kala commented.

"Yep." Alexandra said.

"No crime yet." Jayna added.

"Yep." Alexandra still said.

Kala glanced at her. "Does this outfit make my butt look big?" she then asked.

"Yep." Alexandra said and was soon shown to be texting.

The two girls then looked over to their friend.

"Are you texting Henry again?" Jayna asked.

"Yep." Alexandra said.

Justine sighed. "Well, wrap it up, we have work to do."

"Nothing's happening anyway." Alexandra shrugged as she texted the boy she really liked.

"Don't be so sure," Jayna said. "Look."

The two girls then looked over and saw that General Specific and his men were chasing down Sheep with their tanks.

"Oh, no, that sheep is in trouble if we don't do something!" Kala gasped.

"Government?!" Alexandra growled.

"Come back here, ya sheep!" General Specific demanded. "The big city is no place for a sheep!"

"Baaah!" Sheep bleated to him.

"Private Public, can't you drive any faster?!" General Specific scolded.

"Uh, General, it's a school zone..." Private Public nervously told him.

" **DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!** " General Specific snapped.

The tanks then stopped, making the army look confused.

"Major Pain, why have we stopped?" General Specific demanded.

"Something's blocking the roadway." Major Pain told him.

"Major Know-It-All, go find out what it was." General Specific then ordered.

"Obviously it's a distraction from the good guys to make us leave or pay the price." Major Know-It-All rolled his eyes in deadpan.

"Just do it!" General Specific barked.

Major Know-It-All then sighed as he did what he was told.

"I never did like him; why I even hired him in the first place, I'll never know." General Specific huffed.

Sheep soon went to hide inside of a flower shop, away from General Specific and his army. Eventually, Justine, Jayna, and Alexandra flew down.

"Now what?!" General Specific complained.

"Three girls who are obviously up way past their bedtime." Major Know-It-All smirked to his boss.

"Sir, look, it's The Volcano Girl and the Wonder Twin, but I don't know who that other girl is." Private Public noted.

"You leave that poor sheep alone and go on with your own lives!" Justine demanded.

"Don't tell me, if we don't, you're gonna shape into something or melt our tanks with lava." General Specific said in deadpan.

"Nope, too easy," Justine smirked. "Our friend will do something, right?"

"Just looking at them makes me angry." Alexandra growled.

General Specific just looked at men and started to laugh with them at the teenagers.

"And what is so funny?" Alexandra asked.

"Please, kid, just go back to shopping or whatever teenage girls do." General Specific said.

"Are you making fun of me?" Alexandra glared.

"Yes." Major Pain bluntly replied.

"You better stop." Alexandra glared as she slowly turned angry.

"Or else what?" Major Pain asked. "You're gonna throw a tantrum."

"NO! _THIS_!" Alexandra roared once she grew in size from her anger and soon lifted one tank and threw it against the candy store.

"Hey, be careful!" Dennis scolded.

"Sir, it's her!" Private Public told his boss.

"Let me handle this, men," General Specific replied before clearing his throat as he went up to her. "Hey there, remember me? I'm the one who tried to experiment on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justine glared.

" _You're_ the one who experimented on me?!" Alexandra soon snapped.

"Yeah, um, no hard feelings?" General Specific replied.

Alexandra grabbed him like a toy and soon threw him in the air.

"Is he coming back down?" A guy asked.

"I don't know, but, uh, I guess that means I'm in charge now..." Private Public said nervously. "I think we should call Sergeant Trixie."

Alexandra stomped towards the other tanks, growling.

"FIRE!" Private Public commanded.

The others soon shot fire towards Alexandra.

"This almost reminds me of that blonde girl who grew giant and treated us all like dollies..." Private Public shuddered from the memory. "She called me Mrs. Nesbit!"

"Should we help her?" Justine asked Jayna.

"Let's do this." Jayna said as she put on a collar to activate her powers.

"Alexandra?" Justine called.

Alexandra soon looked over to the shy beauty.

"Let's smash them!" Justine and Jayna told her in unison.

"YES!" Alexandra raised her fist.

"Let's do this then." Jayna smirked.

With that, the girls destroyed and looked at the men, especially Alexandra.

"Hello there." Private Public gulped.

Alexandra soon grabbed him.

"I told you we should've asked Sergeant Trixie to come!" Private Public told the others.

"Oh, you did not, you're just wussing out." Major Know-It-All pointed out.

"You're not helping out, Major Know-It-All!" Private Public told him.

Major Know-It-All just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Supergirl and Candy flew in the sky together and looked down together. General Specific was shown to be stuck in the KND tree-house from Alexandra throwing him.

"Isn't that General Specific?" Knight Wolf asked.

"A little help over here?" General Specific cried out.

Supergirl and Knight Wolf looked to each other.

"What're you doing up here?" Supergirl asked. "Trying to break into the Kids Next Door again?"

"No, a beast threw me up here!" General Specific glared.

"A beast?" Knight Wolf repeated.

"Yeah, it was big, tall, and green." General Specific said.

"Oh... Well, good to know... We got work to do." Supergirl said before flying away with Knight Wolf and Candy.

"Hey, w-wait, don't leave me here!" General Specific demanded. "What kind of superheros are you?!"

Suddenly an adult alert blared through the tree-house and the operatives soon woke up and beat him up and kicked him out of their secret base.

"Man, today is not a good day for me." General Specific groaned in pain.

Alexandra glared at the army men who soon gave up and retreated.

"Maybe they need 'general insurance'." Knight Wolf smirked.

"Alexandra hate army," Alexandra growled. "Army make Alexandra angry."

"I know, but it's okay." Jayna told her.

"Alexandra get rid of entire Government." Alexandra growled.

"Okay, let's not get crazy now." Justine warned the former mean girl.

"But Government make Alexandra mom run away." Alexandra said.

"I know, but it's going to be okay." Jayna said.

"Alexandra stop them all!" Alexandra glared as she went off.

"Alexandra, quit it," Justine told her. "I know you're mad at them for what they did, but this won't solve anything."

"Alexandra just want Mom back." Alexandra said.

"Shh... It's okay... We'll find her." Justine told her.

"That's right, everything is going to be okay." Jayna added.

"Alexandra want Mom back!" Alexandra demanded.

"We know, I want my parents back, but am I trying to kill people out of it?" Jayna said to her. "No, I'm not. I know you miss your mom, you'll be with her soon, I can almost feel it, but right now, you should take it easy before you hurt someone who doesn't deserve any punishment. I think she needs help with her powers."

"Hmm... Maybe we should ask for help in school..." Justine said. "I hear they're adding 'special classes' to those with special abilities while in the same school."

"Think that will work?" Jayna asked.

"It's got to." Justine insisted.

"When can we try?" Jayna asked.

"Well, obviously not now, school's closed at these hours." Justine chuckled.

"Oh... Yeah..." Jayna smiled sheepishly before looking serious again. "Well, I hope it does work."

* * *

Eventually, Alexandra calmed down and Sheep soon came out of hiding once General Specific and his men were gone.

"It's okay, sweetie, they're gone." Justine soothed the sheep.

"Baa!" Sheep replied as he looked happy and relieved.

"You're welcome." Justine smiled.

Sheep shook his hoof in her hand and walked off.

"You think he's related to Cow and Chicken?" Jayna asked.

"I don't think so, but they do have a cousin named Black Sheep." Justine shrugged.

"There's just one thing we haven't thought of: what if our brothers and lovers find out that we're apart of The Guardians?" Jayna wondered.

"They won't, because I know three boys who can keep a secret." Justine said.

* * *

 ** _Cut to Eddy's house..._**

"So, let me get this straight: you don't want me and the boys to tell Jo, Justin, Zan, Henry, Angelica, Lightning, and Chicken about your special team?" Eddy asked the group.

"That's right, we don't want them to get hurt." Justine said.

"What's in it for me?" Eddy replied.

"Because we said so!" Katrina glared slightly.

"Not so fast, ladies and Junior, there's a price." Eddy replied.

"WHAT?!" Alexandra snarled.

"Erm... Eddy, it's not wise to make them mad, especially Alexandra!" Double D reminded.

Alexandra still growled.

"Alexandra... Don't..." Jayna told her before looking to Eddy and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"How about 75% of your cut?" Eddy suggested.

" **YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!** " Alexandra glared.

"Eddy, you're making her mad." Double D said as he looked nervous.

"Fine, how about 80%?" Eddy asked.

"You're not making this easy, Eddy," Junior scolded. "Besides, you're gonna make Alexandra mad."

"Okay, you're right, Junior, how about 90%, but that's as high as I'll go." Eddy suggested.

"That's even worse!" Double D panicked.

Alexandra soon roared loudly as she felt pissed off with Eddy being cheap.

"Great... Just what we need, thanks a lot, Eddy." Junior sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault that she didn't take my offer." Eddy defended.

"We'll help you guys for _free_." Double D told the group.

"HUH?!" Eddy replied.

"I believe you heard me, Eddy." Double D firmly told him.

"Sockhead, are you crazy?!" Eddy replied.

"Do you want to deal with an angry Alexandra?" Double D replied.

"Eddy does stuff without thinking like The President." Ed randomly smiled.

"Fine... We'll do it for free..." Eddy groaned and rolled his eyes.

Alexandra growled, but she didn't transform, and the others kept an eye on her.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ellody coaxed.

"Believe me, it was." Eddy murmured.

"Ah, you'll be fine..." Ellody said, patting him on the head.

Justine and Jayna looked to Alexandra, wondering what they could do about her Hulk powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, it was time for school, and the students talked to each other as their teacher seemed late, but Cindy was reading a book, wondering where the teacher was.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Kaitlin muttered.

"Probably running late." Cindy shrugged.

"Hey, do you girls wanna come over for a sleepover?" Robin invited. "There's a Cartoon Girls marathon followed by the movie."

"I'm so there, Robin; I wouldn't miss it for the world." Cindy replied.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I can make it," Kaitlin said. "I dunno if Gramps will even mind or care..."

"Oh, Kaitlin, your grandfather cares about you and Maxwell." Cindy told her.

"By telling us fake stories about how he saved the world?" Kaitlin rolled her visible eye.

"He does, give him a chance, will you?" Cindy insisted.

"Fine..." Kaitlin sighed in defeat.

"I wonder where the teacher is?" Robin wondered.

"Cindy?~" A voice called.

"Mom...?" Cindy blinked.

"You left your lunch at home..." Shelly smiled, putting a lunchbox down on Cindy's desk. "You know you need to eat your kale so you can be regular."

The other students snickered to that.

"But Mom, I was going to eat the cafeteria's lunch." Cindy said.

"Cafeteria food's not good for you..." Shelly patted Cindy on the head. "You have a good day, sweetie, I'll see you at home."

Cindy forced a smile and then when she saw her mother was out of sight, she soon threw away the lunch.

"You're a rebel, Cin." Kaitlin commented.

"I didn't wanna miss out on Taco Tuesday." Cindy replied.

Eventually, Nicole came into the room which made everyone look at her.

"Students, I'm sorry, but Mr. Teacherman won't be here today," Nicole told the students. "He had to go home for a family emergency, so why don't you guys come with me to the library?"

The students then got up and walked over to the library.

"You don't look so good, Alexandra." Henry frowned.

"Just tired, that's all," Alexandra replied. "I had a rough night."

"You didn't get in a fight, did you?" Henry asked.

"I kinda don't wanna talk about it right now, but thanks..." Alexandra said to him.

* * *

Very back in the line, Mandark had designed something. "Excellent, once I redesign the gamma ray and finish, I can turn everyone into gamma monsters and rule the world!" he then laughed for quite a while before coughing.

This made the other students looked at him.

"Oh! Uh, I just remembered a funny joke I saw on Conan O'Brian last night..." Mandark smiled sheepishly and innocently.

The students then shrugged and continued to do what they were doing.

"Phew!" Mandark said in relief.

* * *

Nicole went to her table in the library and some students either went to look at some books, sit at the tables, or hang out on the computers.

"Hey, Cindy, is your mom okay?" Robin asked. "She seems to come into school once a day just to say hi to you."

"Well, she didn't want me to tell anyone, but... She lost her job." Cindy sighed.

"What?!" Robin asked.

"How the heck did she do that?" Kaitlin added.

"She won't tell me..." Cindy shrugged. "She said she chose to quit because of stress, but I dunno..."

"Ha ha, your mom lost a job." Kevin mocked.

"So did yours." Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Aw, man." Kevin groaned as he looked disappointed.

"What if your mom worked in that council?" Kaitlin asked.

"HA! Hahaha..." Cindy laughed. "Good one... Like she would agree to do that."

"She probably would if you ask her." Robin shrugged.

"All right... I'll do that..." Cindy said.

Alexandra soon was heard snoring and everyone looked to see that she was in the storytelling corner for the little kids, fallen asleep.

"Man, she must've had a rough night." Cindy frowned.

"Yeah..." Kaitlin said before smirking. "Let's draw on her face!"

"NO!" Cindy yelped as that made her look nervous.

"You never wanna do anything fun." Kaitlin scoffed.

"It's for your life!" Cindy told her. "Alexandra gets _intense_ when she's angry!"

"How intense?" Kaitlin asked.

"Very! I don't want to explain it!" Cindy said.

"Well, I'm gonna find out." Kaitlin said.

"Sure, then you'll get the school closed for a month for destruction, and might be on Alexandra's list..." Cindy glared.

"Aw, come on, you're acting like she's a monster or something." Kaitlin scoffed.

"It's your life I'm worried about." Cindy said.

"I don't get it." Kaitlin said.

"I give up..." Cindy groaned. "Kaitlin, Alexandra is the daughter of the original She-Hulk."

"No way, really?" Kaitlin asked.

"Yes, I'm telling you the truth." Cindy nodded.

"Whoa..." Kaitlin said before laughing. "That's a good joke!"

Robin glared at Kaitlin for laughing at Cindy.

"What?" Kaitlin asked.

"Kaitlin, Cindy would never lie." Robin folded her arms.

"Oh, yeah, that's true." Kaitlin had to admit.

"See? I told you." Cindy replied.

"Uhh..." Kaitlin said.

"Shoo... Shoo..." Cindy told them, getting them out of Alexandra's way. "Shoo, Rookies. I get enough heart attacks when I see Duncan and Abby on the weekends since we're next-door neighbors."

"Fine. Fine." Kaitlin said.

"Phew!" Cindy then said in relief.

* * *

"Cindy, can I ask a favor?" Sammy asked.

"Depends..." Cindy said. "What is it?"

"Can you maybe make a poster or something for a secret club?" Sammy smiled nervously. "You're a very talented artist."

"Ah, I don't wanna brag, sure, Sammy," Cindy replied. "But... What kind of secret club?"

"Um, a special one called The Guardians... Kinda like The Protectors..." Sammy said. "You know The Protectors, right?"

"Yeah, I do..." Cindy said, showing a comic book on The Protectors.

"Uh, where did you get that?" Sammy asked.

"I made it..." Cindy smiled sheepishly. "Kinda makes me think of an anime."

"It looks good." Sammy said.

"Thanks." Cindy nodded.

Sammy looked through it for a moment.

"Any colors you want?" Cindy asked as she took out some construction paper and a box of crayons.

"How about pink with some silver?" Sammy suggested.

"I think I can manage that." Cindy said.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer were in the library with their stuffed animals and saw Alexandra sleeping.

"Look, Boomer, isn't that adorable?" Bubbles cooed.

Boomer poked Alexandra. Alexandra grunted and groaned before turning over away from them.

"What's that, Octi? Octi said that Berry should wake her up." Bubbles told Boomer as she hugged her octopus doll.

"What's going on here?" Nicole asked as she walked over.

"Alexandra fell asleep, Aunt Nicole." Bubbles replied.

"Oh, dear." Nicole frowned.

"Can Berry wake her up?" Boomer asked.

"Alexandra? Alexandra." Nicole called and shook the girl.

Alexandra glared slightly and her eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, Ms. Utonium, I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes..."

"Are you feeling alright, Alexandra?" Nicole asked. "It's not really good to fall asleep in class... Is there any trouble at home?"

"Oh, no, ma'am; I just had a rough night, that's all." Alexandra reassured.

"Well, please try to stay awake, I don't want you to get in trouble for falling asleep in class." Nicole told Alexandra.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry about that, it won't happen again." Alexandra promised.

"I hope it doesn't." Nicole said before going back to her computer.

Bubbles and Boomer came to Alexandra with Octi and Berry to take a look at her.

"What?" Alexandra glanced at them.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, Berry said that you fell asleep." Boomer added.

"Berry...?" Alexandra muttered and rubbed her head. "Ugh..."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse, Alexandra," Bubbles suggested. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, I was only tired, that's all." Alexandra replied.

"Are you sure?" Boomer asked.

"Yes." Alexandra replied, a little irritated.

"Okay, come on, Bubbles, let's play games on the computer." Boomer replied.

"Okay!" Bubbles said before flying away with her crush.

Alexandra just sighed and rolled her eyes while trying to stay awake.

* * *

Cindy continued to sketch until she handed Sammy something.

"Oh, Cindy, this is perfect," Sammy smiled. "Thanks so much."

"It's the least I can do." Cindy smiled back, modestly.

Sammy pulled out her wallet and gave her $10. "Keep the change."

"Wow, $10, this must be my lucky day!" Cindy smiled as she accepted the money and walked away happily, having a good day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mandark was down in his lab since the other students didn't notice or care that he was missing. "I'm just about almost done," The evil boy genius said to himself. "Got it, and... Perfect! My gamma ray is complete, and now I can rule the world!"

"Nice job, Man _dork_." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Mandark demanded.

Out of the shadows stepped out Susan Test. "Hello."

"What do you want?" Mandark demanded.

"I've come to help you; you need a partner." Susan told him.

"A partner? Ha!" Mandark laughed. "You really make me laugh, little girl."

"Need I remind you that I go to the Cartoon Network Institute of Science while you still go to a public school?" Susan replied, sassily.

Mandark kept laughing until he then stopped and had wide eyes. "Huh... Good point."

"So, what do you say, Partner?" Susan asked.

"Fine... But I'm in charge." Mandark replied.

"Fair enough," Susan said, shaking his hand to make it official before seeing his invention. "Is that a gamma ray?"

"Why, yes, it is," Mandark replied. "I've been studying for it for a while now, and took interest in it. I just need a test subject to see if it works."

"I know just the right person to test it on." Susan stated.

"Your brother?" Mandark guessed.

"No, follow me." Susan replied.

Mandark shrugged and then followed after the evil Test sister. They peeked behind the lockers and saw Henry talking to Justine and Jayna in the hallway.

"Here's our target." Susan said as she looked at the eldest of the Chan siblings.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with Alexandra?" Henry asked the girls. "She's not herself lately."

"Uh, she might be stressed about that Algebra test on Friday." Jayna replied.

"I'm worried." Henry said.

"Don't worry about it; she'll be fine." Justine soothed.

"Ready?" Susan asked her new partner.

"Ready!" Mandark replied.

Susan had an evil grin as she shot the ray gun towards Henry, Justine, and Jayna.

"Like we said, I'm sure that Alexandra is fine." Jayna told Henry.

"It's so nice that you care-" Justine was about to add.

"Look out!" Henry cried out as he soon tackled the two teenage girls.

The ray then hit him instead of the girls. Susan and Mandark both laughed as they hid away in the shadows so that way, nobody would see them.

"Henry!" Justine and Jayna panicked.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Henry groaned as he held his head, falling to his knees.

"Maybe we should get Nurse Joy?" Justine suggested.

"Yeah... Come on, Henry." Jayna agreed.

Justine and Jayna helped Henry up and took him to Nurse Joy's office. Henry just groaned.

"Did it work?" Mandark asked.

"Patience, it needs time to adapt, but soon, it will." Susan told the evil boy genius.

"Let's grab a bag of popcorn and enjoy the show." Mandark suggested.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry was in Nurse Joy's office as Nurse Joy was taking his temperature.

"No fever, that's good." Nurse Joy said after checking.

"I just feel really weird inside." Henry told her.

"Do you want to go home?" Nurse Joy suggested.

"No, I'm fine... Maybe if I get a bite to eat, I should be fine." Henry replied.

"One moment please," Nurse Joy smiled before looking to her Pokemon. 'Chansey, get some crackers."

"Chansey!" The Pokemon piped up and soon walked off and then had a tray of crackers with a juice box. "Chansey?"

"Oh, uh, thanks." Henry told the Pokemon before taking some crackers.

"That should help you." Nurse Joy coaxed.

* * *

Henry nodded and thanked the nurse, heading towards his locker and held his head, but unfortunately, he had pumped into Hunter.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" Hunter glared.

"Sorry, I need to go right now." Henry replied.

"Not so fast, you ruined my favorite shirt!" Hunter glared.

"I said not now!" Henry glared as he shoved Hunter out of the way to go to his locker.

"You think I'm letting you get away with this? I don't think so," Hunter glared back. "You're gonna pay the price, Pretty Boy!"

"Look, I don't care right now, okay?" Henry glared. "I have to get to my locker, so back off."

"What're you gonna do if I don't want to?" Hunter retorted. "Nothing, that's what."

"I'm warning you." Henry growled.

"Pfft, you're not all that special." Hunter scoffed before shoving him against the locker and laughed.

"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY?! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" Henry soon yelled at him. He then held his head as his eyes turned green.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Hunter huffed.

"I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY, BUT YOU DON'T LISTEN, YOU BULLIES NEVER LISTEN, **ALL YOU DO IS WANNA GET US ANGRY AND IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!** " Henry growled.

"Mandark, the transformation is starting, get the popcorn!" Susan signaled.

"You got it." Mandark replied.

Henry soon grabbed a hold of Hunter and threw him in his locker. " **LET'S SEE HOW _YOU_ LIKE IT!**" He then held his head in pain as he soon got down on his knees.

"It's starting!" Susan grinned.

"Excellent!" Mandark grinned back.

"Yo, Hunter, where'd you go?" Bryce asked as he came out and looked around before glaring at Henry and going to him. "Hey! What'd you do to my-"

" **GET LOST!** " Henry growled with green eyes.

"Where's Hunter?" Bryce demanded. "What did you do to him?"

" **I SAID GET LOST!** " Henry glared before grabbing him and throwing him into the girls' bathroom.

The girls then screamed and beat up Bryce.

Henry breathed heavily as he was shaking during his transformation. "What's happening to me?" he then muttered to himself.

Susan and Mandark smirked as they enjoyed this very much.

* * *

"And that class is why you should never accept a necklace from your ex-boyfriend." Ms. Butterbean told her students.

"What does this have to do with The Magna Carta?" Double D asked.

Pud'n yelped as he came in the classroom.

"About time you showed up for class this week, Pud'n." Ms. Butterbean deadpanned.

"There's a monster in the hallway!" Pud'n told her.

"Pud'n, don't be ridiculous." Ms. Butterbean replied.

They then heard a roaring in the hallway.

"What in the world?!" Ms. Butterbean yelped.

"I told you!" Pud'n cried out. "We have to call the army! The Air Force! And William Shatner!" he then panicked while running away from the classroom.

"I'll be right back, glass; I'm going to go and check this out." Ms. Butterbean said before leaving the classroom.

The students just looked curious and wondered what to do.

"Alright, I'm in charge now," Eddy said as he went to Ms. Butterbean's desk. "Extra homework for the bullies, everyone else gets to party!"

"What should you be in charge?" Kevin scoffed.

"Because I'm awesomer than you." Eddy replied.

"Pfft, that's no excuse," Kevin rolled his eyes. "Like I'm gonna do whatever _you_ say."

"Maybe you'd like to be roasted over a campfire I can make with my bare hands." Eddy muttered.

* * *

"Hello?" Ms. Butterbean called out as she walked into the hallway, looking around. "Is someone there?"

A locker was heard shaking and there was pounding.

"Sperg must've done this..." Ms. Butterbean shook her head and rolled her eyes as she came up to the locker. "All right, Irwin; I'll let you out in a second."

"It's not Irwin, it's Hunter Dastardly!" Hunter called out.

"Hunter Dastardly?" Ms. Butterbean asked before walking away. "Then you deserve this."

"Hey, you can't leave me alone in here, you'll get arrested!" Hunter told her.

Ms. Butterbean didn't say anything.

"You won't get your bonus!" Hunter continued.

Ms. Butterbean just kept walking away.

* * *

"Someone get me out of here!" Hunter yelled out.

Mike was on her way to Gym, tossing a baseball up and down with a smile as it was her favorite sport, then glanced to the locker before she soon opened it.

"Well, it's about time!" Hunter glared once he was out of the locker.

"You're welcome." Mike rolled her eyes.

Hunter ran away, screaming 'Monster!'.

"Monster?" Mike muttered.

Bryce soon came out of the bathroom and soon went to run and hide with Hunter since they were both scared.

"Something screwy's going on around here..." Mike said to herself. "Only, what could it be?"

Eventually, Mike went outside with her gym class to play baseball since it was a sunny day outside.

* * *

Ms. Butterbean then continued to look around, but didn't find anything. "Pud'n sent me on a wild goose chase, there's nothing here." she then muttered to herself.

There was a growl heard.

Ms. Butterbean felt her stomach, but it wasn't that. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she then demanded.

Green eyes came out from the shadows with a low growl which was from Henry as he seemed to be a monster now.

Ms. Butterbean turned around and gasps as she saw Henry big and had green skin as well. "Who and what are you?!"

Henry suddenly attacked her and dragged her away which made her scream for once.

"This has to be the best idea I've ever had, let's see how those so-called League members figure a way out of this one." Susan smirked to Mandark as they walked through the hallway together.

"Indeed, we make a good team." Mandark agreed.

The two then high-fived each other and then walked away, laughing.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for lunch and it seemed like half of the students were missing.

"Is it just me or are a lot of students not in school today?" Sky asked Sammy as they went to sit down together.

"I know, I just have a bad feeling about this; maybe The Guardians should investigate." Sammy said.

"Right." Sky agreed.

Sammy held her stomach as it rumbled and she smiled sheepishly. "Right after lunch though."

"Fair enough." Sky smirked playfully.

* * *

Alexandra was in the girl's bathroom, splashing water in her face, then she looked at her reflection. For some reason, her eyes turned green. "Why the-Why are my eyes turning green? I'm not angry." she then muttered to herself.

"I don't know~..." A voice said.

Alexandra looked over to the stall and walked up to it. "Dee Dee, are you eavesdropping?" She then asked.

"Maybe not?~" Dee Dee's voice replied in the bathroom stall, shuffling her foot behind her leg.

Alexandra had a deadpan look on her face and then opened the bathroom stall.

"Hello!" Dee Dee smiled.

"What are you doing?" Alexandra demanded.

"Well... What do you think?" Dee Dee asked since they were in a bathroom.

"Look, I've got no time for your shenanigans." Alexandra told her.

"Are you okay?" Dee Dee asked. "Your eyes are flashing back and forth."

"Look, I don't know, okay?" Alexandra replied.

"Do you need a hug?" Dee Dee asked.

"Please stop bothering me right now." Alexandra told her, walking away from her.

"Please?" Dee Dee asked.

Alexandra opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped as she saw images in her head like Henry turning into a creature like her and even two figures were laughing evilly. "NO!" she then yelled out as her eyes turned green. The former mean girl held her head and was shaking.

"Alexandra, are you okay?" Dee Dee asked.

Alexandra let out a growl.

"When you don't have to be rude about it," Dee Dee pouted. "My brother Dexter's always grumpy, and now you're acting like him!"

Alexandra growled again as she was changing.

"You look a little green." Dee Dee said.

Alexandra soon changed all the way.

"Alexandra, you've evolved into the Jolly Green Giant!" Dee Dee announced, being oblivious as always.

Alexandra soon stormed off from the bathroom as she was angry.

"Hey, could you say hello to Sprout for me?" Dee Dee asked.

Alexandra soon stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky and Sammy ate their lunch until they felt rumbling and soon, everyone else in the cafeteria did. Jimmy came to open the door only for it to get slammed in on him as Alexandra stormed in, full She-Hulk form as she growled menacingly.

"I'm okay!" Jimmy muffled.

"Look, it's The She-Hulk!" Becky cried out.

"Run away!" Sarah added.

Some of the students hid underneath the tables in fear. Sky and Sammy soon saw Alexandra.

"Who do you think pissed her off this time?" Sammy asked.

"Your sister?" Sky shrugged with an innocent smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a minute," Sammy replied. "Let's go talk to her."

"Hey, Alexandra, is everything alright?" Sky asked as she and Sammy walked towards the girl.

"Did Amy make you mad?" Sammy added.

"Henry..." Alexandra growled.

"Henry made you mad?" Sammy asked, a bit confused.

"No Henry not make Alexandra mad." Alexandra said.

"What _about_ him though?" Sky asked.

"Trouble." Alexandra said.

"Henry is the trouble or Henry is in trouble?" Sammy asked.

"In trouble." Alexandra said.

"In trouble?" Sky and Sammy asked.

"What kind of trouble?" Sky asked.

" _Trouble_ trouble!" Alexandra shrugged.

Sammy and Sky just looked at each other.

"Don't worry, we'll check it out." Sammy said.

"Just calm down a little, I'm sure he's fine..." Sky told Alexandra.

Alexandra just looked around, not sure about that.

"Look, why don't you sit down and have some lunch?" Sammy suggested. "You're kind of scaring the others."

Alexandra soon calmed down and changed back to normal. "Okay, I don't know what it is, but I saw him almost turn into a Hulk monster himself..." She then told them. "It's weird... I don't think I've done that before."

"Hmm... That's strange..." Sky commented. "Maybe when you saw that vision, your Hulk side came out which triggered your transformation."

"You think so?" Alexandra asked.

"Does the Hulk have visions?" Sky asked.

"Hmm..." Sammy hummed as she took out some comic books she got from her mother. "None that I've seen anyway."

"That is very weird." Sky commented.

"I know." Sammy nodded.

"Henry could be in trouble right now." Alexandra reminded them.

"If Henry did turn into a Hulking creature, then..." Sky began.

"He could cause destruction to the city!" Sammy concluded.

"Yeah, but I just have to wonder..." Sky said.

"What's that?" Sammy asked.

"How and why would Henry turn into a Hulk monster?" Sky asked. "I mean, Detective Chan doesn't have gamma radiation in his blood, and neither does the clan. Then again, we don't know anything about Mrs. Chan."

"Hmm... Unless... Someone made a gamma ray machine." Sammy suggested.

"But that's impossible; I heard that it was destroyed a long time ago." Sky replied.

Sammy was about to say something, but she then heard roaring and screaming in the city. "It's him, come on, girls." She then told the two.

* * *

Eventually, the new group of heroes came together. Candy was curled up, asleep in the living room and soon heard something before coming to the window. She then barked firmly before she spun around to chase her tail, becoming a super pup and soon flew out the window to join them. In the city, Henry was actually acting like The Hulk as people were running away from him.

"Revenue! Son, it's time to defend your home state!" Pops panicked and soon used Carl as a shield.

"But Pops, I've never gone to war!" Carl cried out.

"Don't worry, you got this, just stay still and it'll be all over before ya know it." Pops told him.

Henry roared as he lifted a truck and threw it, causing Pops and Carl to yelp and then hide away, luckily, the truck missed them.

"Phew!" Carl and Pops said in relief.

Ms. Bellum walked down the street and soon saw the truck coming which made her yelp and flinch. Luckily for her though, Supergirl caught it like it was a ball just before it would hit the woman.

"Don't worry; I got it." Supergirl told Ms. Bellum.

"It's Supergirl!" Carl proclaimed.

"Is it, Carl?" Pops deadpanned. "I couldn't tell with the red cape and the S logo."

Carl just glanced at him with a mutter. Supergirl soon set the truck back down and Candy came beside her with a bark.

"Hey there, Superpup, glad that you could come." Supergirl smiled to her dog.

Superpup barked and looked serious.

"Okay, Henry, I'm your friend, you don't hurt your friends." Supergirl said to Henry.

Henry looked to her and soon reached out for her.

"Listen to me!" Supergirl told him. "Let's talk about this!"

Henry soon grabbed a hold of her and roared in her face, blowing her platinum blonde hair back. A shadow then grabbed a hold of Henry and he looked over to see Knight Wolf.

"It's Knight Wolf!" Pops alerted.

"Really, Pops?" Carl smirked. "I couldn't tell with its wolf symbol."

"Don't push me, son." Pops warned.

"Man, I really hope this is working!" Knight Wolf told herself, trying to focus as this was bigger than her usual training.

Henry grunted and struggled, he soon set Supergirl down on top of a building and tried to get the shadow off, but somehow, he suddenly tripped down and whammed on the road.

* * *

Alexandra peaked behind the alley and saw that Henry really was a Hulk monster. "No! It really happened!" she then gasped as she tightened her hands into fists as her eyes turned green. "They dare to mess with my boyfriend?!"

Knight Wolf panted and wiped her forehead. "I could go for a Gatorade for handling that..."

Superpup barked suddenly.

"What is it, girl?" Supergirl asked. "Trouble?"

Superpup pointed ahead like a pointer dog.

"She sees something..." Supergirl said before looking ahead. "Oh, no, watch out!"

The superheros looked up and saw Henry getting up, not injured, growling as he raised his fists and slammed his fists on the ground, making it crack and the cracks surrounded them.

"Should've seen that one coming." Knight Wolf sighed.

Eventually, Alexandra came over to help Henry, thinking he was in trouble like she thought earlier.

"It's The She Hulk!" Carl and Pops gulped.

"Henry!" Alexandra called out.

Henry turned around, growling at the Hulk teenage girl.

"Henry... It me... Alexandra..." Alexandra told him.

"Alexandra...?" Henry asked once he looked at her.

"Oh, if they hug or kiss, I'm gonna 'awww'~" Supergirl cooed.

"Me too." Knight Wolf replied.

Superpup even barked in agreement. Alexandra and Henry came up to each other and soon shared a hug.

"Aww~" Knight Wolf and Supergirl awed while Superpup let out a small howl.

"What happen to you?" Alexandra asked Henry.

"Someone... Someone shot me... With something..." Henry told her.

"Who do it?" Alexandra asked. "Alexandra destroy anyone when messing with Henry."

"Didn't see..." Henry frowned. "Hunter and Bryce bother Henry though."

"Hunter... Alexandra hate Dastardly!" Alexandra growled before slamming her fist into the wall.

The wall broke up and soon crumbled into a pile on the road.

"Ooh..." Supergirl and Knight Wolf cringed to that.

"Henry doubt it Hunter though." Henry said.

"Henry sure?" Alexandra asked.

"Hunter not brightest bulb in box." Henry said.

"Okay, you guys, let's think for a minute," Knight Wolf suggested. "Who would do something like this? They've got to be an evil genius in order to accomplish such a thing."

"Dexter." Supergirl said.

"Evil genius, Supergirl." Knight Wolf reminded.

"Oh, sorry... Heh..." Supergirl smiled sheepishly before thinking about it. "Um... Oh! What about Max Dow?"

"That's a possibility, let's visit him." Knight Wolf suggested.

"Come on, you two, it's time to visit a certain person." Supergirl advised.

Alexandra and Henry looked to them.


	6. Chapter 6

In the school science classroom, class was now being dismissed.

"You are really my best student in this whole school, you make me one happy scientist." The Angry Scientist said to the purple-haired boy, patting him on the head.

"Why thank you, sir, may I stay here for a bit longer?" Max replied.

"Not at all, my boy," The Angry Scientist replied as he left the classroom. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat."

"Heh... Excellent..." Max smirked as he came into the classroom, rubbing his hands together. "Maybe while I'm here, I can find a way to gain control of The White House in Washington DC."

"But first, we must ask you a few questions." A voice said.

"What? Who's there?" Max glared.

The door then shut to show Knight Wolf and Supergirl with narrowed eyes.

"Ah, it's Supergirl and Knight Wolf," Max observed the duo. "Oh, look, you've got a mutt sidekick too."

Superpup growled at the super villian.

"Cute, I guess." Max rolled his eyes.

"We have to talk to you about something." Supergirl said.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not responsible for last week's cafeteria food fight with the food fighting back," Max defended. "That was Grandma Stuffum. You know how much she loves her liver and onions."

"Not that!" Knight Wolf told him. "It's about Henry Chan."

"What about him?" Max asked.

"Where were you this morning?" Supergirl asked.

"Uh, I had a doctor's appointment?" Max replied but it seemed to be a lie.

"Funny, because we don't believe you." Knight Wolf said to him.

"Your heartbeat is beating faster than normal, so you better tell us or we'll have to use our back-up." Supergirl warned.

"Back-up?" Max replied.

Supergirl and Knight Wolf grinned and then whistled for their back-up. Even Superpup had a smirk on her face. There was stomping heard outside of the school and Alexandra poked her head in through the window since she was still in her monster form with Henry.

"The S-S-S-She-Hulk!" Max gulped and shook in fear.

Supergirl and Knight Wolf smirked as well. Alexandra grabbed a hold of Max and roared loudly in his face.

"Don't hurt me!" Max begged. "What do you want with me anyway?!"

"Why you hurt Henry?!" Alexandra glared.

"I didn't, honest!" Max defended. "I wasn't near him when I was working on a new invention, honest!"

"Prove it." Alexandra glared.

"Let me go first." Max replied.

Alexandra gave him a look.

"How can I prove it if you don't let me go?" Max asked.

"Hmm... Fine, but you better not run away." Alexandra told him before bringing him back inside and setting him on the floor.

Max got up and dusted himself before pulling out a remote control. "Allow me to introduce The Weather Control 2000; it allows me to change the weather with just the press of a button." he then informed.

Knight Wolf and Supergirl looked to each other and then looked back at Max.

Max then pushed the button to demonstrate his invention on the sunny day and suddenly, it became cloudy and started to rain. "See now? I didn't mess with Henry Chan; I was only working on my invention," he then said to them. "But if I did, I wouldn't tell a bunch of superheros and two monsters."

"Hm... All right, Max, no more questions." Knight Wolf said.

* * *

They then came into the hallway.

"Man, I thought it'd be him for sure..." Supergirl said to Knight Wolf.

"There's more than him Supergirl, let's get the rest of the Guardians and have them help as well." Knight Wolf suggested.

"Right." Supergirl agreed.

Supergirl and Knight Wolf came outside to find Alexandra and Henry still there.

"How it go?" Henry asked.

"Sorry, Henry, it wasn't Max." Supergirl said.

Henry let out a low groan.

"Who else could we ask then?" Supergirl asked Knight Wolf.

"Hermione Cuzzlewitz." Knight Wolf smirked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about her," Supergirl replied. "She has to be the one."

"Hermione!" Alexandra growled at the name. "Alexandra hate Hermione!"

"I know you do, but how about you two ask her next, maybe she'll talk." Knight Wolf suggested.

"But no smashing." Supergirl added.

Alexandra let out a low groan about the 'no smashing' part.

* * *

"Now Hermione, I want you to sort all of these books by author's last name." Nicole told the smart island girl before walking off.

"Yes, Ms. Utonium..." Hermione muttered as she took the book cart and soon pushed it while putting some books on the shelves. "How did I get stuck doing this? Ellody usually does this stuff..." she then muttered to herself in misfortune.

"Hi there." Knight Wolf greeted right in front of her.

"GAH!" Hermione shrieked.

"Shh!" Some of the others shushed.

Hermione glared at the superhero in front of her. "To what do I owe to this displeasure?"

"We're going to ask you some questions and you better answer them." Knight Wolf told her.

"And if I don't?" Hermione replied.

"Oh, Alexandra?" Knight Wolf called.

Alexandra soon knelt down and looked into the window from outside the school. Hermione looked over and let out another shriek.

"Shh!" The students shushed again.

"If you're going to shush someone, shush _them_!" Hermione complained.

"Alexandra hate Hermione for hurting Henry." Alexandra glared.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione scoffed.

Alexandra forced Hermione to look at Henry.

"Whoa... What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we'd like to know," Supergirl glared. "You used something to give Henry gamma radiation. Why? Because you hate everyone besides yourself. Case closed."

"I wasn't near him today; I was mostly here in the library, helping out Ms. Utonium, and I was also studying for my chemistry test." Hermione clarified.

"Oh, yeah?" Knight Wolf asked. "Prove it."

* * *

Nicole was soon hanging up her phone and looked to see the others.

"Tell them where I was earlier today." Hermione glared, pointing to the others.

"She was here to help out because Ellody's busy." Nicole told the others.

"See?" Hermione replied.

"All right, you're clean." Knight Wolf sighed.

"The nerve of these people..." Hermione grumbled.

"It hopeless..." Henry frowned. "Henry never find who shoot."

"Henry no give up, Alexandra still help." Alexandra promised.

"Alexandra still want help Henry?" Henry asked.

"Alexandra love Henry more than anything, even all shoes in Shopping Mall... Alexandra would risk anything to make Henry happy!" Alexandra told him.

"Well, we said it once, and we'll do it again." Supergirl said.

"Aww~" Knight Wolf and Supergirl then awed together.

* * *

Suddenly, since she was calmed down, Alexandra shrunk down to normal size and Henry seemed to do the same. The bell then rang and it was now after school.

"Rats! We ran out of time." Supergirl frowned.

"Now, now, it's okay, we can always try again tomorrow." Knight Wolf told her.

"Hey, guys, you're not gonna tell my family, right?" Henry asked. "I don't want them to be in danger."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Knight Wolf reassured.

"Thanks..." Henry smiled in relief. "Uh, I hope you find whoever did this."

"We will, I promise." Supergirl promised.

"And try not to be angry." Knight Wolf added.

"I'll try my best." Henry replied.

"He has a bunch of brothers and sisters, that might be a challenge." Alexandra chuckled.

"Tell me about it..." Henry rolled his eyes, but shared in on the laugh with them as he went to go home. He then opened the door and his little sister Mimi had jumped into his arms.

"Hi, Henry!" Mimi piped up.

"Oh, hey, Mimi." Henry smiled to her.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Sky and Sammy gushed, unable to resist.

"Hi there; I'm Mimi Chan." Mimi smiled to the teenage girls.

"Hi there, I'm Sky Podemski, and this is my good friend, Sammy McAuley." Sky replied.

"Hey, Mimi." Alexandra waved.

"Hi, Alexandra." Mimi waved back.'

"What're you up to, kiddo?" Henry smirked to his youngest sister.

"Oh, nothing~" Mimi giggled. "Can't your little sister see her favorite big brother?"

"She's up to something, I can tell." Henry smirked to the others.

"Alexandra, are you gonna stay for dinner?" Mimi asked.

"Well, if that's all right with you..." Alexandra smiled.

"Well, all right," Henry smiled back before looking to Sky and Sammy. "What about you two?"

"Sure." Sky and Sammy accepted.

Candy soon barked in excitement.

"Aw, a puppy!" Mimi beamed. "Can I pet her?"

"Go ahead." Sammy smiled.

Mimi then smiled back and pet her. Candy then barked and licked her face.

"Stop, that tickles!" Mimi giggled.

Henry soon set Mimi down with a smile. "Who's cooking today?" he then asked.

"Suzie." Mimi smiled.

"She is a pretty good cook..." Henry said. "Come on then, I guess we better get home."

Alexandra, Sky, Sammy, and Candy followed Henry to his home as Sammy texted the other Guardians to make sure to keep out for anything suspicious. Sammy took out a check list and crossed Max and Hermione's names off the list since they were suspects, but they were actually innocent.

* * *

They all then arrived at the Chan household.

"Nice place." Sammy said.

"Thanks." Henry replied.

"Must cost a fortune to keep ten kids under control." Sky said.

"Oh, tell me about it, I don't know how Dad does it." Henry replied as he let them inside.

A brown dog barked as he then came towards the eldest Chan sibling.

"Hey, Chu-Chu." Henry smiled as he pet him.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that you guys had a dog too." Sammy smiled.

"This is Chu-Chu." Henry smiled back to her.

"Hi, Chu-Chu, meet Candy!" Sammy told the dog, showing her new puppy.

Chu-Chu barked at Candy with a smile. Candy barked back. The two dogs smiled at each other, becoming friends already. This made all of them smile.

"Hey, Henry." Suzie greeted her brother.

"I see you're home already." Henry smirked playfully.

"Yeah," Suzie said. "Gotta get home to help make dinner. I think I heard Dad in his home office though."

"Wow, Alexandra is right, you do look a lot like Daphne Blake." Sammy commented.

"Daphne is my role model after all." Suzie smiled.

"So that's a compliment, right?" Sammy asked.

"It sure is!" Suzie beamed.

"Anything special for dinner?" Henry asked his sister.

"Well, I'd figure we have spaghetti and meatballs." Suzie replied.

"My favorite; I hope that you can make three more plates." Henry said.

"Sure." Suzie nodded.

Henry soon went to show Sky and Sammy around the house as Chu-Chu and Candy seemed to be bonding like many dogs do with each other as they were social animals.

* * *

While looking around, Sky stopped as she saw a picture of a Chinese woman who seemed to be very pretty. She had long and wavy black hair with golden earrings and wore a jade green dress with black sandals.

"Who's that woman?" Sky wondered.

"That's our mother: Mei Chan." Henry revealed.

"She's beautiful." Sammy smiled.

"What... What happened to her... If I may ask?" Sky asked.

"She died after Scooter was born..." Henry sighed softly.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry." Sammy frowned.

"Her heart just couldn't take it anymore..." Henry nodded.

"It's just like my mom," Sky comforted. "She died after Jessie was born."

"I'm sorry about that..." Henry said. "It's never easy, and I just know someday Scooter's gonna ask us about her."

"You mean, you never told him?" Sammy asked.

"He's only six, it would be too much, but we promised to tell him when he's ready." Henry replied.

Alexandra soon patted him on the back out of sympathy.

"A couple of weeks ago Pop told me something that I'm very scared about happening sometime." Henry continued.

* * *

 **Flashback to the Chan's household with Henry in his father's home office**

 _"You wanted to see me, Pop?" Henry asked._

 _"Yes, Henry, please sit down." Charlie replied._

 _Henry nodded as he then sat down._

 _"You know, my job can be very dangerous, and if something should ever happen to me, I leave your siblings in your custody." Charlie soon revealed._

 _"W-What...?" Henry asked._

 _"You're the oldest, so I trust you to look after your brothers and sisters in my absence." Charlie told him._

 _"But Pop, are you sure?" Henry asked. "I'm only sixteen."_

 _"Well, I can't think of anyone else other than you, it's the obvious choice." Charlie told his eldest son._

 _"What if the court doesn't allow it?" Henry asked._

 _"I've already spoken with a judge, and he signed a paper agreeing that your younger siblings will be in your custody if I'm ever gone." Charlie nodded._

 _"Pop, you think I can handle it?" Henry asked nervously._

 _"It doesn't matter what I think, it's about what you think," Charlie advised. "You are your own harshest critic."_

 _"All right, Pop; I promise that I will protect my younger siblings with my life." Henry promised._

 _"I know you will." Charlie replied._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Ever since that day, I haven't told them, but I've promised that my brothers and sisters will be protected, no matter what the cost is." Henry concluded to Sammy and Sky.

"Gosh..." Sky frowned. "I've been looking after Jessie ever since she was born, but I never thought about it like that before."

"I love all of my siblings," Henry said. "It can be stressful sometimes. I only hope that my father doesn't go on a grave mission alone."

"Well, just know that we're here for you if you need anything." Sammy reassured.

"Thanks." Henry replied.

"While we wait for dinner, let's work on your, erm, new abilities," Sky suggested. "Is there any place far away where nobody will see you guys?"

"There's an abandoned house with a backyard about five blocks away from us, nobody ever goes there." Henry replied.

"Perfect." Sammy approved.

"Suzie, we're going for a walk." Henry told his sister.

"Okay, dinner will be ready by 5:00." Suzie replied.

"Okay." Henry nodded.

"An abandoned house with a backyard... How... Ordinary." Sammy smiled weakly as she tried to make conversation.

"It's about to be torn down anyway, because nobody wants to buy it." Henry said.

"Is it haunted?" Alexandra replied.

"Very funny." Henry smirked.

"You never know..." Alexandra shrugged. "I mean, this city isn't the most normal place around."

* * *

They soon came into the house's backyard to do what they needed to do, and it would work since no one would know that they were there.

"Okay, how do we release our other side?" Henry asked.

"You gotta think of something that makes you upset or angry." Sky coached.

"Uh... Okay... I'll have to think about it though." Henry replied.

"That means you too as well, Alexandra." Sammy said.

"Oh, okay." Alexandra replied.

Henry closed his eyes, as well as Alexandra. Both of them were thinking hard, Alexandra was thinking about The Government trying to kill her mother and Henry's thought was his family being hurt right in front of him. Sky and Sammy soon waited, but they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Superman ever meet The Hulk?" Sky asked Sammy.

"Hmm... I believe so..." Sammy replied. "I'll have to check again.

"NO!" Alexandra and Henry yelled out as their eyes turned green.

Sky and Sammy then stepped back a little bit.

"Okay, we'll stay right here, not like we were going anywhere anyway." Sammy smiled sheepishly to the couple.

Alexandra and Henry growled as they transformed into their Hulk sides again.

"You guys, remember that we're still friends, and not enemies." Sky reminded.

"This sounds familiar." Sammy commented.

Alexandra and Henry nodded slowly.

"At least they still remember us," Sammy said to Sky. "That's one good thing, and don't worry, Henry; I texted a few friends of ours that are still looking for the person who did this to you."

"Henry thank you..." Henry said in a low groan, but was actually a little happy.

"We crossed off Max Dow and Hermione Cuzzlewitz," Sky told them. 'Believe it or not, they're actually innocent."

"Perhaps it is not a smart evil genius at our school, it could be an evil genius who's a villain to soceity." Sammy suggested.

"That's a good idea; Dexter has a list of them, we can go over to him right now, come on, guys." Sky replied.

Sky and Sammy winced as the house was destroyed by the two Hulking teenagers. This made the teenage girls sweatdrop.

"You didn't have to do that..." Sky muttered slightly.

"At least they won't have it demolished anymore?" Sammy chuckled nervously.

"Come on, guys, we're gonna visit Dexter," Sky said. "Let's go."

And with that, they went to Dexter's house.


	7. Chapter 7

As always, Dexter was working in his laboratory, but in the background, Dee Dee was causing chaos.

" **DEE DEE, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY LABORATORY?!** " Dexter scolded.

"But Dexter, I need to show you my new dance," Dee Dee smiled. "It's called The Fanciable Unicorn!"

"Why couldn't I had been an only child?" Dexter moaned to himself.

The two siblings heard stomping noises which made both of them look at each other.

"Monster!" Dee Dee panicked.

"Do not be ridiculous, it's probably just some stupid parade." Dexter rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, let's go watch it, Dexter, it's not even Thanksgiving yet!" Dee Dee beamed, grabbing his hand and running out the door with him.

"Wah! Dee Dee, put me down this instant!" Dexter demanded.

Dee Dee soon came out to the front yard and looked around for a parade. Dexter groaned and held his arm while glaring to his sister. There was no parade, there soon came Alexandra and Henry.

"Einstein's Ghost!" Dexter gasped. "Henry Chan, is that you?"

"It Henry." Henry confirmed.

"Henry got shot and now Henry like Alexandra." Alexandra added.

"You mean Henry is related to The Jolly Green Giant?" Dee Dee asked.

Dexter just face-palmed to that.

"Who shot you?" Dexter asked Henry.

"Oswald Lee Harvey." Dee Dee said.

"DEE DEE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Dexter snapped and Dee Dee soon ran into the house anyway like a goofball. "Stoopid sister of mine... Anyway, do you know who shot you?"

Henry shrugged as he didn't know.

"Hmm... This is very strange, but by the way you look, I'd say you were shot by gamma radiation from this person." Dexter replied.

"Well, duh." Henry rolled his eyes as that was already obvious.

"That's why we came here, Dexter; you have the files of genius villains, so maybe you can give us a list of them for our search." Sky suggested.

"Very well, I can do that," Dexter nodded. "Are there any geniuses that you've already talked to?"

"Just Max and Hermione, but they're clean for once." Sammy replied.

"Well, I can cross them off, I'm going to have to list the candidates, it'll take some time though with a yearbook this thick." Dexter said, taking out the school yearbook which was rather big because of the thousands of students who went to Cartoon Network School.

"Thank you, Dexter." Sky said in relief.

"My pleasure, ladies." Dexter nodded.

* * *

As Sky, Sammy, and Dexter were talking, Alexandra decided to talk to her boyfriend.

"Henry like being Hulk like Alexandra?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, um, we don't know for sure, but Dexter's on it right now, so we'll just have to wait and see." Sammy said to her.

"But we're gonna talk to Dexter real quick, why don't you go and talk to Henry to make him feel better?" Sky suggested.

"Okay," Alexandra replied as she went over to her boyfriend who was just sitting and staring at the sky. "Henry, you okay?" she then asked.

"Not sure how to feel..." Henry said to her.

"Alexandra want Henry happy, Alexandra hate Henry sad." Alexandra replied.

"Henry just don't know how to feel." Henry said to her.

"Does Henry still love Alexandra even with Alexandra as Hulk?" Alexandra asked.

"Henry still love Alexandra," Henry replied. "Why Alexandra think such thing?"

"Alexandra think maybe Henry blame Alexandra for letting this happen." Alexandra pouted.

"Course not, Henry love Alexandra, Henry no blame Alexandra for this." Henry promised.

"Henry no think Alexandra monster either?" Alexandra asked.

Henry soon gave her a kiss. "That answer question?" he then asked her.

Alexandra then smiled and hugged him. "Alexandra want Henry be Hulk like Alexandra so no be lonely, but Henry no want Alexandra mad." she then coaxed.

* * *

Sky and Sammy waited in Dexter's bedroom.

"Is that a Samurai Jack action figure?" Sammy wondered as she saw something in Dexter's shelf by his desk.

"I believe so," Sky replied. "Who would've thought of Dexter as a fan of Samurai Jack."

"Yeah..." Sammy chuckled in agreement.

The bookcase soon flew up in the room, showing the door to the lab and Dexter came out with a very lengthy and big list.

"Here you are, ladies." Dexter said to them.

"Thank you, Dexter, we appreciate this." Sky smiled.

"It's my pleasure, ladies." Dexter nodded.

"Man, look at all these names, how're we gonna narrow it down to who did it?" Sammy frowned.

"We'll find a way," Sky told her. "Thanks a lot, Dexter."

"It's always a pleasure." Dexter nodded to them.

Sky and Sammy left the room and went to the hulking teenagers.

"We've got some good news, you guys." Sammy informed.

Alexandra and Henry looked to them.

"We have the name of the person who did this..." Sky began.

"But...?" Alexandra asked, sensing that.

"We have to go over the list to see who it was, Dexter couldn't find out the sole person." Sammy concluded.

"What?!" Alexandra and Henry replied.

"Take it easy, you guys!" Sammy warned.

"Guys, if you want help, you have to calm down, okay?" Sky reminded them. "Getting angry or upset won't help, you've seen what it can do. Just be patient and relax, alright?"

"Henry need to find person who do this." Henry glared.

"We will." Sky replied.

"We promise." Sammy added.

* * *

"Just be patient, Rome wasn't built in a day." Sky told Henry.

"Sky is right, we will find out who did this and bring them to justice, okay?" Sammy added.

Henry let out a low growl.

"Alexandra hate Henry angry, it make Alexandra angry." Alexandra added.

"We know, just try to calm down, okay?" Sky said, trying to keep calm herself.

"Alexandra ang-" Alexandra replied.

"RELAX, WILL YOU?!" Sky told her. "IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT US HELPING YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY, BUT SETTLE DOWN!"

"Sorry." Alexandra muttered.

"That's okay..." Sky said after taking a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down. "Now, try to settle down."

Alexandra and Henry both breathed and calmed down before changing back to normal.

"Sorry, guys, I guess I need to control my anger." Alexandra said.

Henry soon did the same and joined her.

"Just relax, if you keep acting like this, you're only gonna make it worse." Sky warned them.

"Sorry." Alexandra replied.

Everyone's stomachs then growled and they looked at each other and then went back to the Chan's household.

Suzie stuck her tongue out and wiped her forehead. "Phew! Finally, I'm done. Guys! It's time for dinner!"

* * *

Everyone else soon came downstairs to get to the dinner table as Suzie brought out the food she made for them as Henry, Alexandra, Sammy, and Sky came through the front door.

"Mm... I'm so hungry." Nancy said.

"You just had a ham sandwich." Flip pointed out.

"What's your point?" Nancy huffed.

"Now, now, just take it easy, there's enough for everyone." Suzie told her siblings.

Everyone stood in line to get something to eat. Everyone sat down with their own plates of spaghetti. Suzie then gave everyone some garlic bread to go with their spaghetti after they had their own drinks.

"Alexandra's here for dinner... Doesn't surprise me at all." Anne smirked.

"Ah, jealous that Henry has a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend?~" Alan smirked.

"No, I don't need any relationship, that's too girly." Anne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Anne, when are you gonna stop being such a tomboy?" Suzie sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anne asked. "It's like you're asking me to stop living my life and being myself."

"Oh, nothing; I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to let out your girly side." Suzie advised.

"I don't have a girly side." Anne clarified.

"That's a shock." Suzie muttered.

"Girls, please, stop, we have company." Henry told his sisters.

"Sorry, Henry." Anne and Suzie replied.

"You're Tom, right?" Sky asked one of the boys.

"That's right; how did you know?" Tom asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Double D told me that you're in the Science Club and how great you are." Sky said.

"I can't be that good." Tom replied innocently.

"I think you ate a dictionary when you were a baby." Anne smirked.

"Ooh, super original..." Tom rolled his eyes.

"Even Dexter says that you are one of the best members in the club." Sammy added.

"I'm deeply honored and I appreciate it." Tom smiled to that.

"Yeah, yeah, what're you buttering him up for now?" Anne rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Anne, just because you act like a brute doesn't mean that you should be jealous." Tom advised.

Anne just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Could someone pass the butter, please?" Sammy asked.

Nancy then handed the butter to the good McAuley twin.

"Thanks," Sammy said as she took it for her garlic bread. "So nice to see a more or less happy and healthy family."

"Well, we mostly helped Pop with his cases before we moved in here." Mimi spoke up.

"It's nice that you help out your dad." Sky smiled to that.

"He means the world to us!" Scooter beamed. "I dunno what we'd do without him."

Henry looked to his brother, but took a deep breath as he thought about what his father said and tried not to let it bother him.

"Yeah, he's the best dad in the world," Mimi added. "We love him very much."

"What's your dad like?" Scooter asked.

"Uh, I don't see my dad a lot..." Sammy said.

"Why not?" Scooter asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." Sammy whispered, a bit sensitively.

"How come?" Scooter asked.

"Scooter, please stop asking Sammy questions that she doesn't want to answer." Suzie told her little brother.

"Yes, Suzie, sorry, Sammy." Scooter replied.

"It's okay..." Sammy said before eating. "Oh, nice sauce, Suzie."

"Thanks, it's one of our family recipes." Suzie smiled.

"Still delicious." Sammy smiled back.

"Thanks." Suzie beamed.

It was a good evening for everybody.

* * *

After dinner, The Chan Clan, minus Alan and Anne since it was their turn to do the dishes, were all chilling, doing their own thing while Sammy, Sky, Alexandra, went to Henry's room.

"Here's the list of suspects of who could've done it." Sky told Alexandra and Henry.

"Boy, this is a very long list." Henry commented.

"Yeah, but we've texted the other Guardians and we're going to talk to them so that they can help out." Sammy replied.

"I want to help too." Henry volunteered.

"It could be dangerous." Sky warned.

"I don't want my family to be in the same mess that I am; I promised Pop that I would protect them with my life!" Henry replied.

"Settle down now," Sammy said. "But we love your enthusiasm."

"Sorry, it's just my overprotective side as an older brother, but we're not telling them about me, right?" Henry replied.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything." Sky said.

"We promise." Sammy added.

"Good, because that would be damaging for everybody." Henry nodded.

"You can help us; we could use a helping hand." Sammy offered.

"Thank you." Henry replied.

Sky and Sammy nodded.

"The Guardians, huh?" Henry asked.

"Yes, and once we tell you this, do not tell anyone else." Sammy told him.

Henry nodded as the two girls were telling him about them being Supergirl and Knight Wolf. Alexandra also told him about the gamma radiation that was in her blood that she got from her mother.

"So I see..." Henry said to them. "You guys must really trust me if you're willing to admit it, even with me as the son of one of the world's greatest detectives."

"We do." Sky replied.

"And if you want to, you can become apart of The Guardians, we have room for one more." Sammy suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe." Henry replied.

"You can think about it." Sky allowed.

"Thank you." Henry smiled.

"And we can still help you and Alexandra at the same time." Sammy then added.

"Well, good luck with that..." Henry said. "Turning into a Hulk monster seems unpredictable. I mean, I heard that Infraggable Krunk guy from The Justice Friends doesn't change back into a human and he always stays a monster."

"Say, we're gonna meet with the other Guardians, how'd you like to come with us?" Sky invited.

"Sure." Henry approved.

They soon left to go and do that. Chu-Chu whimpered as he saw Henry leaving and came out to see the boy.

"Don't worry, boy, I'll be back; Suzie, you're in charge until Pop comes back." Henry soothed and told his sister.

"You got it." Suzie nodded.

Henry then walked off with the others to meet the new hero group in the city.


	8. Chapter 8

Sammy and Sky put on their costumes and waited for the other Guardians to come.

Ellody adjusted her costume as she walked with the others. "I hope I can fit this in better soon... It kinda feels tight right now."

"Volcano Twins powers activate." Justine signaled and with an orange bright light, she changed into Kala.

Katrina soon yowled like when Manny would become El Tigre and was now in her own superhero outfit. Jayna soon transformed into her Wonder Twin uniform, but she would have to do it without Zan since this involved her and not both of them.

"By the power of Greyskull!" Junior called out as he pulled out his sword.

Suddenly, he was struck and transformed.

"I have the power!" Junior then announced before he shot Pumpkin in the same way.

* * *

Eventually, the Guardians all came together and were in front of Knight Wolf, Supergirl, and Superpup.

"All right, guys, what's this all about?" Katrina asked. "I was very busy!"

"Someone's been messing with the gamma radiation." Supergirl informed.

The other Guardians gasped to that.

"But that's impossible!" Ellody gasped. "It was destroyed a long time ago!"

"Well, someone has remade it." Knight Wolf replied.

"But who would do such a thing?" Junior asked.

"That's what we have to find out," Supergirl said. "Luckily, a certain boy genius was able to track down the city's most brilliant and ingenious minds to get to the bottom of this mystery. We will find them and of course, being superheros, we will bring them to justice."

"Did something happen?" Katrina asked.

"Yes, Henry Chan was shot by gamma radiation." Knight Wolf informed.

"No!" Junior gasped.

"I'm afraid so," Supergirl frowned. "That's what we're trying to figure out though about who did it."

"Max Dow and Hermione Cuzzlewitz are out though," Knight Wolf said. "We already questioned them."

"But we have a list of other candidates, so we'll split up into groups so we can question them," Supergirl added. "Knight Wolf, Superpup, and I will be the first group. Jayna and Kala will be the second group. Ellody and Katrina will be the third group. And finally, Junior, Alexandra, and Henry. Any questions?"

A paw was then in the air.

"Uh, Superpup?" Supergirl asked.

Superpup whimpered and her tail seemed to go between her legs and she glanced at some trees.

"Oh! Okay, I'll take you for a quick walk, come on, girl." Supergirl then told her puppy before putting her on a leash and went to take her to a tree to do her business.

Superpup soon barked and felt better.

"Okay, let's go." Supergirl told the group.

* * *

With that, the Guardians split up.

"So, who do we question?" Supergirl asked Knight Wolf.

"Scarlett..." Knight Wolf replied. "I should've known she would try something like this."

"To Scarlett's place!" Supergirl proclaimed.

They soon went to the household for the girl known as Scarlett, but she seemed to live alone with no one else there.

"Scarlett seems to live by herself." Knight Wolf commented.

"It's kinda sad... But then again, it's _Scarlett_..." Supergirl replied.

Superpup growled and got ready as Supergirl knocked on the door. No one seemed to answer.

"Scarlett, open up, you're surrounded!" Supergirl demanded.

Superpup soon narrowed her eyes and used some special vision and found that Scarlett was in her bedroom and seemed to be working on something.

"I knew it!" Supergirl said. "Come on, Knight Wolf and Superpup, we've got our crook!"

Knight Wolf soon kicked the door open. "Ugh... I feel bad for doing that... Now I gotta pay for it..." she then muttered slightly.

"What is going on down there?!" Scarlett glared as she soon came to the staircase. "Oh, great, just what this town needs, more superheros!"

"Okay, Scarlett, we know what you did, so drop the innocent act!" Supergirl demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett groaned.

"We know that you remade gamma radiation." Knight Wolf glared.

Superpup barked and growled.

"Oh, please, I'd love to take credit for something like that, but I have nothing to do with that." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we searched your room, would you?" Supergirl replied.

"Whatever gets you out of my house faster." Scarlett shrugged.

Supergirl and Knight Wolf looked to each other before searching the room, but they found nothing on gamma radiation.

"Okay... You're clean." Supergirl said in defeat.

"I told you... Now then... **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!** " Scarlett told them.

Supergirl and Knight Wolf soon walked off. Superpup growled, but Supergirl soon took her out while Scarlett slammed the door behind them, looking very annoyed.

* * *

"So, who're we looking for?" Jayna asked Kala.

"Someone very cunning enough to do such a thing..." Kala replied. "Dr. Blight!"

"Of course someone like her would do this." Jayna concluded.

"Thwarted by the Planeteers again... Oh, well, there's always tomorrow." Dr. Blight told herself as she winded down for the evening.

 ** _"Need a drink, my dear?"_ **MAL offered.

"Yes, please, I could use some." Dr. Blight accepted.

"Not so fast, Dr. Blight!" Kala's voice called out.

"Oh, no, not you." Dr. Blight groaned.

"Yes, me," Kala glared. "Why did you shoot an innocent student with a gamma ray?"

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Blight glared back. "I wasn't anywhere near your little friends, I was trying to destroy Captain Planet without you meddling with that brother of yours."

"Oh, please, how do we know you of all people are telling the truth?" Kala scoffed.

"She is," Jayna defended. "My animal senses never fail me, so she's telling the truth."

"Yes, her animal senses are telling you otherwise..." Dr. Blight rolled her eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable, I'll deal with you later, I know it." Kala glared before leaving with Jayna.

* * *

Ellody and Katrina were riding a motorboat through an ocean as they appeared to be going to an island.

"I thought Hermione Cuzzlewitz was innocent?" Katrina asked.

"We're not going to that island, we're going to some place called Bling-Bling Island." Ellody told her.

"Bling-Bling Island?" Katrina repeated.

"An evil boy genius lives there, he goes by Bling-Bling Boy, and he has a thing for Susan Test." Ellody continued.

They soon came up to the lair of the crazy boy who was arch enemies with Johnny Test and was a stalker with a huge crush on Susan Test.

"By tomorrow, Johnny Test will surrender to me, Bling-Bling Boy once I use my newest and greatest invention, and then, I will win the heart of Susan Test!" Bling-Bling Boy grinned and laughed wickedly.

"EUGENE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HAVING GUESTS OVER WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST?!" A female voice snapped from the other room, scolding her son.

"Uh, yes, Mom, I'm sorry, it'll never happen again!" Bling-Bling Boy called out nervously.

Katrina and Ellody soon came inside.

"Uh, do I know you two?" Bling-Bling Boy asked the girls.

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this!" Katrina glared. "We know exactly what you did earlier today in Cartoon Network School!"

"What are you talking about?" Bling-Bling Boy asked.

"You were messing with gamma radiation, weren't you?" Ellody demanded.

"I'll handle this, he's sweating more than a werewolf loose in a meat locker," Katrina glared before snarling towards Bling-Bling Boy as her eyes glowed yellow. "Admit it! Confess! You know what you did, so stop resisting!"

"What is wrong with your eyes?" Bling-Bling Boy asked.

"Don't try and changing the subject!" Katrina sneered. "Admit to the gamma radiation, and maybe I won't rip you to shreds!"

"I SWEAR, I HONESTLY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Bling-Bling Boy begged.

"Hold it, Kat," Ellody told the young werecat as she put her hand on the evil boy's temple. "Hmm... He's telling the truth, he doesn't have any."

"Hmm... Fine... But we've got our eyes on you." Katrina warned the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Junior, Pumpkin, Alexandra, and Henry were on a motorboat themselves as they were headed for Bunny Island where the evil Hector con Carne and his organization resided.

"There it is," Junior said. "I knew that Hector would be the one to do this."

"And look, there's his men." Henry added.

"Pumpkin and I will talk to Hector." Junior suggested.

"And we'll deal with his men," Alexandra added. "Uh, say, does your sword shoot beams?"

"Yes, why?" Junior replied.

"It's the only way to make us change without our mood." Henry said.

"Well, okay, just remember I'm still trying to get the hang of this thing." Junior reminded as he unsheathed his sword.

"Hit us with your best shot." Alexandra told him.

"Alright then," Junior nodded and soon let his sword shoot beams to Henry and Alexandra to give them a helping hand. He then looked over at the couple who were now on the ground. "I hope that worked." he then said to himself.

There were footsteps heard. Junior looked nervous and leaned against the wall before looking out. There was a purple bear who was going to the fridge and opened it and opened a jar of honey and gobbled it down, hanging it over his mouth.

"There's Hector right now." Junior spotted.

Pumpkin growled at the purple bear, and Junior petted him to calm him down.

* * *

"Um, that looks like a bear to me." Henry commented, pointing to Boskov.

"No, not Boskov, the brain." Junior clarified.

"The brain...?" Alexandra asked out of confusion.

"Yes, the brain was once known as Hector con Carne, he used to be a human until an accident happened... I'll tell you more later." Junior explained.

The group was getting closer until Alexandra stepped on a button and the alarms went off.

"Aw, crap!" Alexandra groaned.

"Major Doctor Ghastly, move me at once, we're under attack!" A brain in a jar commanded.

"Yes, Chief." The woman said to her boss as she picked him up and went to put him into the bear's head.

"Thank you, Major Doctor Ghastly." The brain replied.

The men had their weapons out and then surrounded them.

"I HATE the Government!" Alexandra glared as she took a spear from one man, moving him as well and soon threw him against the others, knocking them down on the floor before smirking, "Henry, are you angry?"

"Definitely." Henry smirked back.

"Go for it, you guys, I'll handle Hector." Junior told them.

"HALT!" Hector glared from inside his jar, shaking cord at them like a fist. "In the name of Hector Con Carne, I place you all under arrest and be locked up in my prison!"

"I don't think so." Henry and Alexandra replied. The two teenagers grinned as their eyes turned green and changed into their Hulk forms.

"What the-?! Men, don't just stand there, attack those monsters!" Hector demanded.

Alexandra and Henry soon attacked Hector's men with no hesitations.

"This will teach you about turning Henry into a monster!" Junior glared at the brain.

"I did no such thing! I don't even know anyone named Henry, little girl!" Hector told him.

"I'm a boy." Junior reminded.

"Whatever, I didn't do anything; I've been here the whole time." Hector defended.

"You're lying to me!" Junior glared.

Pumpkin growled at the brain as well as Henry and Alexandra who finished with Hector's men.

"I was right here, Boskov, show them!" Hector commanded.

The bear grunted and soon pushed a button to show a camera of Hector who was spending the day on Bunny Island, plotting against the Cartoon Girls for stopping him when he tried to take over The Cartoon League one time.

"See? I told you that I've been here the whole time!" Hector told them.

"Alexandra think Brain lying." Alexandra growled.

"I'm not! You've seen what I've been doing!" Hector gulped.

Major Doctor Ghastly soon came over to see what was going on.

"Ghastly, tell them what I did today!" Hector told his assistant for back-up.

"You were trying to stop The Cartoon Girls for ruining your plan, sir." Major Doctor Ghastly defended.

"See? I told you!" Hector told the group.

Boskov let out a grunt and nodded his head to them.

"So, if you don't mind, I'll kindly ask you to leave." Hector demanded.

"But..." Junior frowned.

"Go home, little girl, and take your monster friends with you!" Hector demanded.

Alexandra and Henry soon picked up Boskov with growls.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Hector glared. "I HAVE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"What's going on out there?" A girl with short brown hair in glasses with a red bow on her head with a red T-Shirt, black shorts, and black shoes soon came out.

"Brooke, go back to your room, it's too dangerous out here right now." Major Doctor Ghastly told her young niece.

"Aww~..." The little girl pouted.

"Okay, but remember, we've got an eye on you." Junior warned the brain.

"Well, I've got my temples on you, little girl, run along now." Hector said.

"I am not a girl!" Junior complained and soon walked out with Alexandra and Henry.

"I'm sorry, guys, we tried." Junior said back on the boat.

"What we do?" Henry asked.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we're not giving up." Junior told the older teenagers.

Hector laughed as he shot their boat with a laser gun, making their boat sink. "That's for blaming me!" he then laughed before he had Boskov walk them away.

Alexandra growled as she was about to go there.

"Alexandra, don't, we're done with him right now, stay calm." Junior told Alexandra to calm her down so she wouldn't do anything to Bunny Island.

"Alexandra hate talking brain." Alexandra growled.

"We know, but remain calm." Junior replied.

Pumpkin barked and pointed that their boat was sinking.

"Oh, no, we're sinking like the Titanic!" Junior yelped.

Pumpkin soon jumped into the water and grabbed a hold of the boat and paddled his feet to ride them away from Bunny Island.

"Good job, boy, good thinking." Junior smiled.

Pumpkin smiled back and barked.

* * *

Eventually, the Guardians all met up and shared their progress.

"Nothing?" Supergirl and Knight Wolf frowned.

"Sorry, but the people we checked had nothing." Ellody frowned back.

"We checked Hector con Carne and nothing!" Junior complained.

"And Dr. Blight is clean." Jayna added.

"Alexandra know who do it." Alexandra said.

"Oh, go ahead, who do you think it is?" Knight Wolf asked her.

"Monkey with giant brain." Alexandra replied.

"Mojo Jojo, of course!" Supergirl gasped.

"Why didn't we think of him?!" Ellody asked as that felt obvious.

"Great idea, Alexandra; since it was your idea, why don't you and Henry talk to him?" Knight Wolf approved and suggested.

"Talk, no smashing, I think you two can handle that..." Supergirl added. "...I hope."

* * *

At Mojo's lair, the monkey genius was sleeping at his chair with the newspaper with his newspaper, covering his eyes, and was suddenly woken up when he heard stomping noises. "What is that noise?! Is it an earthquake?!" he then yelped.

The Guardians started pounding in on him.

"What is the meaning of-" Mojo yelled at them from his chair, but end of the sentence is cut off when Jayna shoves the back of the chair down onto him, squashing him.

Alexandra picks the chair up and throws it against a wall. It falls to the floor and lands on its back, leaving him looking up at the group.

"Don't play dumb," Supergirl glared. "We know you've got some evil plot underway!"

"What are you talking about?" Mojo glared back.

"Oh, like you don't have a giant robot ready to smash Cartoon Network City?!" Kala replied.

"No." Mojo said.

"No diabolical plans to destroy the world?" Ellody asked.

"No." Mojo said.

"Turn everyone into zombies and you scare people?!" Katrina asked.

"Oh, for crying out loud. No! I had no intention of committing any crimes. Today." Mojo replied, sounding annoyed.

"Then what were you doing before we got here?" Jayna asked.

"Sleeping!" Mojo said.

"Before that!" Junior said.

"Reading the paper!" Mojo then said.

"Oh. Well... You better behave yourself, or we'll be back!" Knight Wolf warned.

"Oh, goodness," Mojo replied sarcastically. "I'd better not snore!"

The Guardians glared angrily at him and soon left his lair.

"We're running out of time, maybe we should call it a night," Junior suggested. "It's a school night."

"Good idea, we'll look at it later, but now, let's go home." Supergirl suggested.

* * *

The Guardians went home, but Alexandra stayed behind with Henry.

"We find out who do it, Henry, Alexandra promise." Alexandra promised.

Henry soon hugged her and a teardrop came out from his eye. "Henry will think Henry monster and disown Henry." he then said out of sadness and fear.

"Henry no say that." Alexandra replied.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because it won't not happen." Alexandra told him, speaking from her heart.

"How Alexandra know?" Henry asked.

"Because Henry family won't do that, they love Henry." Alexandra replied.

"...If Alexandra sure..." Henry said before slowly turning back to normal.

"I am..." Alexandra promised him. "I won't let anything happen to you, Henry."

Henry and Alexandra looked at each other with a smile, and hugged each other, then walked home together.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Mandark's lab..._**

"Ah, this was the best idea I could ever have, but of course, I had some help." Mandark smirked.

Susan looked at the gamma creatures who looked so much different than Henry and Alexandra and they were trapped in cages. "Ah, pipe down, here's your dinner." she told them with a scoff.

The creatures roared and snarled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Susan rolled her eyes and soon handed them their food. "Keep your pants on. Sheesh! You're welcome!"

"I should've thought of this a long time ago, it's great to be an evil genius." Mandark smirked.

"But poor lost little Henry Chan, he could cause destruction right now, but he hasn't." Susan replied.

"Who cares though? We've got more gamma creatures." Mandark said.

"Unless..." Susan then said.

"You have a plan?" Mandark asked her.

"What if we capture the Chan Clan and change them too?" Susan replied. "That way, Henry won't be able to fight them."

"That's a terrible idea..." Mandark said. "...Let's do it!"

"Catch them at least one-by-one," Susan smirked. "It'll be like an Easter Egg hunt."

"Genius, my dear, simply genius!" Mandark smirked back.

Mandark and Susan then laughed together and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Eddy was finishing up his homework for once, but soon heard a knocking at the door. "Okay, keep your pants on, I'm coming." He then opened the door and his eyes widened once it opened and he saw Jo, Justin, and Zan all glaring at him.

"We need to talk, Shrimpy." Jo demanded.

Eddy slammed the door and locked it and even closed the curtains. "Erm... I'm sick... You guys go away..." he then called out.

Jo broke down the door.

"Do you have to break down people's doors like that?" Justin asked.

"How else am I gonna get in?" Jo scoffed with a shrug.

"The doorknob?" Zan suggested with an eye roll.

"And where's the fun in that?" Jo then asked.

Justin and Zan just groaned to that.

"All right, Shrimp, where's Justine?!" Jo demanded, grabbing Eddy by his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"Cindy might know, have you tried her?" Eddy sweated nervously.

"She's not home." Justin said.

"She's not?" Eddy asked.

"Family emergency," Zan said. "So spill!"

"Say, you wanna hear a funny joke that I heard today?" Eddy suggested. "You'll laugh your butts off if I tell you it!"

"QUIT CHANGING THE SUBJECT BEFORE I OPEN YOUR RIB CAGE!" Jo snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eddy screamed out of fear.

"Tell us where Justine and Jayna are!" Justin demanded. "They always leave for some reason!"

"Well, how should I know?" Eddy shrugged. "Maybe they're buying pads or something, I don't know much about girls, you all know that."

"You're lying," Jo huffed. "Have you forgotten about my special senses and their little twin thing?"

"Um... I can explain..." Eddy said nervously.

"Please do," Justin said firmly. "You better not lie either."

"Well, it's a little hard, especially since I promised I wouldn't say anything." Eddy told them.

"SPILL!" Jo demanded.

"Okay, Sammy, Sky, Ellody, Justine, Jayna, Junior, Katrina, and Alexandra formed a team called The Guardians; they told me not to tell you guys," Eddy explained. "They don't want your lives to be in danger."

Justin, Jo, and Zan looked to each other and looked back.

"We're serious, Eddy." Zan said.

"So am I," Eddy frowned. "I promised I wouldn't say anything though, but it's the truth."

"Is he telling the truth?" Justin wondered.

"I am, otherwise Alexandra would get angry." Eddy said before shuddering at the thought.

"That's a good point..." Zan had to admit.

"If you see them, don't tell them I told you though," Eddy told them. "They might never trust me again."

"Oh, we will, if you do us a favor." Jo replied.

"And what's that?" Eddy asked.

"The next scam you do, you'll give us 50% of your profit." Justin replied.

"WHAT?!" Eddy asked.

"You heard me." Justin said to him.

"And we won't tell anyone about your fan fiction." Zan added.

"Who told you about that?!" Eddy replied. "Trent? Anne Maria? It was Butch, wasn't it? I knew that that brat was up to no good!"

"You just told us." Zan smirked innocently.

"Heh..." Eddy grinned sheepishly. "Classic trick... I think Bugs Bunny invented that."

"You're lucky that you told us." Jo warned.

"Remember, you didn't hear this from me." Eddy reminded them.

"Fair enough, I guess..." Jo shrugged.

Eddy waved to them as they soon left the house now that they finally knew what was going on with the others.

* * *

Justine came into her house and saw Justin sitting in a chair, waiting for her. "Oh, Justin, you scared me!" she then gasped. "Don't do that!"

"I know where you were." Justin said to his sister.

"Huh?" Justine asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The Guardians." Justin stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Justine's eyes widened to that.

"Justine, it's no use, I already found it out from Eddy." Justin told her.

"Oh, I knew he couldn't keep a secret!" Justine pouted.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Justin asked.

"I didn't want you to be in danger because of me." Justine explained.

"Hey, hey, I'm your big brother, you let me worry about the dangers." Justin told his sister.

"You're not mad, are you?" Justine asked.

"Of course not; I just wished that you told me sooner." Justin said.

"I'm sorry." Justine pouted.

"It's alright, just... No more secrets." Justin said.

"Kinda like you before you and Jayna became an official couple?" Justine smirked innocently.

"Very funny." Justin rolled his eyes, but smirked back to his sister.

Justine soon giggled and hugged her twin brother. "You're the best twin brother ever~"

"I'm your _only_ twin brother." Justin smirked.

"Still my favorite." Justine smirked back.

* * *

At the Wonder Twins' household, Jayna was telling Zan the whole thing as well.

"I just didn't want to tell you because you could've been in danger," Jayna told her brother. "I didn't want to lose the only family I have left."

"I see..." Zan said, now calming down once he was told the truth.

"I'm sorry, you're not mad, are you?" Jayna asked.

"A little that you didn't tell me in the first place." Zan admitted.

"Like I said, I just didn't want you to be in danger." Jayna said.

"Jayna, we're the Wonder Twins, what did you expect?" Zan reminded his sister. "We used to be in the Super Friends."

"I'm sorry." Jayna sighed.

"It's okay; I'm glad that you told me." Zan replied.

The Wonder Twins smiled and hugged each other. It was a peaceful evening for everyone.

* * *

The next day came and Henry was driving The Chan Van, taking himself and his siblings to school.

"Let's get this day done and over with." Henry said to himself.

"Hey, Henry." Stanley waved.

The eighteen-year-old looked over and saw that Stanley was dressed like a bus driver. "Uh, any reason why you're dressed like that?" Henry asked Stanley.

"So I can skip Professor Utonium's chemistry test I forgot to study for." Stanley smiled innocently.

"Take off that stupid disguise." Henry groaned.

"Nah, I like it," Stanley smiled. "Maybe I'll get a better lunch if I look like I'm in the school faculty. I hear they have fancy lunches with a French chef in the teacher's lounge."

Henry just rolled his eyes and the Chan Clan got out of the van, but a hand grabbed Stanley and pulled him away.

"Hey!" Stanley yelped.

"Stanley!" Henry gasped to his brother.

The Chan Clan looked around to find that Stanley was gone.

"Where did Stanley go?" Mimi asked with a pout.

"He's gone." Scooter frowned.

"Wham Bam, we're in a jam." Flip commented.

"Maybe he's already inside?" Nancy shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt it." Anne told her.

Suzie had asked a couple of people and then came back to her siblings. "I just asked a couple of people, and they didn't see him go in." she then told them.

"What're we gonna do?" Scooter pouted.

"Guys, don't worry too much, I'm sure he's fine." Henry nervously told his siblings, trying to keep calm.

"I sure hope that he's okay." Suzie hoped.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Henry said as they walked into school.

The Chan Clan was looked worried for their brother, but the bell rang and they headed to their classes, not knowing that Mandark and Susan were watching and laughing.

* * *

In Mr. Teacherman's Government Class, Suzie was reading her government book.

 ** _'Suzie Chan, please report to the principal's office.'_** Skarr announced over the PA.

"Hm?" Suzie blinked before shrugging and went to leave the classroom. "What'd I do this time?" She then went into the office and looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Hello, Principal Skarr, you wanted to see me?" She then asked, only to gasp and then pass out on the floor because her pressure point had been hit and a figure dragged her away.

"This is too easy," Mandark smirked. "I should've thought of this a long time ago."

"This is the best evil plan ever." Susan smirked back.

* * *

In Gym Class, Anne and Alan were playing flag football outside.

"Anne, don't you know that flag football is a man's sport?" Alan reminded his sister.

"Just zip it and throw me the ball." Anne scoffed.

"Fine, fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya." Alan said before tossing the ball to his tomboy sister.

Anne caught the ball and she soon ran towards the goal, but then yelped as she fell into a big hole. Alan and the others waited.

"Dude, where's your sister?" Sperg asked Alan as Anne didn't come back for a while.

"I don't know, I better go and look for her," Alan said as he then looked around for his little sister. "Anne? Anne! Where are you?" he then called out.

Susan smirked as she was hiding and then she shot her freeze ray gun and froze him. "Four down, five more to go." she then said in victory.

* * *

Ms. Keane smiled as she watched the younger students she looked after. Scooter was making a crayon drawing with Autumn, Mimi was playing with stuffed animals with Bubbles, and Nancy was eating a snack with Jessie.

"I loved your stuffed bunny, Mimi; where did you get it?" Bubbles smiled.

"Henry won it for me at the fair." Mimi smiled back.

"It's so cute~" Bubbles beamed before taking out Octi. "Octi says hello, bunny!"

"Hello, Octi, it's nice to meet you." Mimi giggled.

Unknown to them, Mandark had just finished tying up a knocked out Flip and Tom.

"Okay, we just need these brats and then we're golden." Susan told Mandark.

"Right." Mandark nodded.

"Hmm... How to do it though?" Susan wondered.

"With my Disguise-O-Meter, I can change into anyone." Mandark said as he pulled out a ray gun and then shot himself, changing him into a double of Charlie Chan.

"Brilliant!" Susan smirked.

Mandark then came to the door and knocked on it.

"Hm? I wonder who that could be?" Ms. Keane asked herself before smiling to her class. "Kids, I'll be right here, I'll get it."

The students smiled like little angels to Ms. Keane and even Mitch Mitchelson tried to do the same.

"Oh, you kids know how to keep a smile on my face," Ms. Keane smiled and soon opened the door. "Oh! Detective Chan, what a surprise."

"Hello, Ms. Keane, am I interrupting anything?" Mandark asked.

"Oh, of course not, how can I help you?" Ms. Keane replied.

"I have to take my kids home for a doctor's appointment." Mandark told her.

"Oh... All right then..." Ms. Keane nodded and then came to her students who were the Chan kids.

Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter looked confused, then went to go to their father and only then did they see their older siblings tied up and knocked out.

"Stanley?" Nancy asked.

"Suzie?" Mimi asked.

"Flip?!" Scooter asked. "Pop, what's going on?!"

"Oh, I'm not your pop~..." Mandark smirked before revealing himself. "I'm actually... MANDARK!"

The younger siblings gasped and tried to run away, but Susan shot them, trapping the kids into the net.

"HENRY, HELP US!" Mimi shrieked.

"Ah, zip it!" Susan hissed.

"You wanna make us, Four Eyes?" Anne glared. "I'll take you on right now!"

"And just how do you plan to do that while you're trapped?" Susan smirked.

"Wham! Bam! We're in a jam!" Stanley panicked.

"Our big brother will stop you." Scooter glared at Susan.

"Keep dreaming, little brat." Susan scoffed.

Scooter soon kicked her in the shin.

"Ow! You little twerp!" Susan glared and held her shin in pain.

Scooter just stuck his tongue out.

"I'll make sure that the gamma creatures eat you." Susan threatened.

"Come on, we're wasting time." Mandark told his partner.

Susan nodded and took the Chan Clan, minus Henry, to Mandark's lab. Oceanbird and Windbear were shown to be meditating in the living room.

"Quietly so they don't hear you." Mandark told Susan about his hippie parents.

Susan nodded and followed Mandark to his laboratory without his hippie parents knowing. Then the two evil geniuses locked The Chan Clan in a cell and even put cuffs on them that were attached to the wall so they wouldn't escape.

"You won't get away with this!" Suzie told them.

"Why? Because you're the Chan Clan and your daddy's gonna save you?" Susan smirked evilly.

"No, because our big brother Henry will find out that you kidnapped us and then you'll be in big trouble!" Flip glared.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Susan retorted.

"Take off that clown wig, I can't take you seriously," Anne said before smirking. "Oh, wait, that's your actual hair."

"SILENCE!" Susan snapped at the Chan siblings.

"What are you going to do to us?" Alan asked.

"Why don't we just show you the creatures?" Mandark replied before commanding, "Take the tomboy to the table!"

The creatures nodded to their boss and uncuffed Anne and took her to the table, strapping her in with the gamma ray close to her face.

"Let me go!" Anne demanded.

"Not now, you've been randomly selected for a demonstration," Mandark smirked. "Chan Clan, I present to you, your future."

"Shall I?" Susan asked.

"You may." Mandark allowed.

Susan smirked and shot the gamma ray at Anne. Anne soon yelled out and struggled, but she soon stopped. The others looked a bit scared and worried for their sister.

"Give it a second." Mandark told the clan.

Anne growled as her eyes turned yellow instead of green and she changed into a creature herself, but instead of her skin being green, it was red.

"See?" Susan smirked.

This horrified the siblings.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" Mimi cried out.

"Children are such idiots," Susan scoffed. "She's now mutated with gamma radiation... Just like someone else we know~"

"WHO?!" Suzie demanded to know.

"Your precious big brother and his little girlfriend." Mandark informed.

"You hurt Henry?!" Mimi frowned.

"Well, I suppose you could say that, but no one's figured it out, so it looks like the bad guys win this round." Mandark smirked.

"But why?" Nancy asked. "Why would you do this?"

"Hello? We're evil!" Susan said like it was obvious.

Anne growled and broke the straps from the table.

"Calm down, my dear." Mandark advised.

Anne snarled and soon grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Serves you right!" Suzie called out.

"We're your friends; The Chan Clan are your enemies, they tried to hurt you." Susan told the mutated tomboy.

Anne snarled towards Susan.

"Don't try to brainwash her, Anne's smarter than that, she'll never listen to you jerks!" Scooter glared.

"Ah, pipe down!" Mandark scolded. "Okay, Anne, Susan and I are your friends... The Chan Clan and the She-Hulk are your enemies; they don't care about you."

Anne let out a small snarl before looking to Susan and Mandark before looking at her siblings.

"He's lying to you, Anne; we love you, they don't care about you," Suzie coaxed. "All they care about is taking over the world."

"She's not gonna listen to you, she's listening to us, so can it!" Mandark glared.

"Yeah, so zip it!" Susan added.

"Come on, Cheetah, don't listen to them." Alan pouted.

Anne soon roared at her siblings.

"Told ya." Mandark smirked.

Anne soon came towards Susan and Mandark as she seemed to forget about her family.

"Oh, no, now we're definitely in a jam; I hope Henry finds us." Stanley frowned.

* * *

Back in school, Henry was looking for his siblings.

"Suzie? Anne? Flip? Where are you guys?" Henry frowned.

Justine and Jo talked with each other.

"Uh, excuse me, but have you girls seen my brothers and sisters?" Henry asked.

"Neither of them are with you...?" Justine asked in surprise and concern.

"No, I tried to call their cells, but none of them answered." Henry frowned.

"That's weird..." Justine frowned.

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" Jo muttered, rolling her eyes.

Justine just glared at her girlfriend. Jo then noticed this and soon winced.

"Don't worry, Henry; I'll help you find them." Justine soothed.

"Thanks, Justine..." Henry replied. "I just hope they're okay. I promised Pop I wouldn't let anything ever happen to them."

* * *

Justine and Henry then went to look for his siblings, but they didn't find anything until...

"Look what I found." Justine said as she picked up a stuffed rabbit.

"That's the bunny I got for Mimi from the fair last summer." Henry realized.

"And look, there's a note on it." Justine said.

"What does it say?" Henry asked.

"It says _**'You will surrender to us or things might get ugly for your precious family - ST + MA'.**_ " Justine read the note aloud.

"ST and MA?" Henry wondered.

"We better tell the others." Justine suggested.

Henry nodded and both of them gathered up the Guardians told them what was going on and even showed them the note.


	10. Chapter 10

"ST and MA?" Junior asked.

"I'm sure those are initials, so I guess we can narrow down the search now." Henry said to them as he held the note with Mimi's rabbit.

"Here's the list of people." Sky said as she handed it.

"Well, use it by the initials," Junior said. "Like if anyone has ST or MA for initials, we can just go straight to them."

"Actually, there are only two people with those initials." Ellody informed.

"Who?" Alexandra asked.

"Susan Test and Mandark Astronomonov." Ellody informed.

This made everyone gasp.

"Ugh!" Katrina face-palmed. "I should've known those two weasels would behind this! I say we claw their eyes out!"

Henry growled as he was crumpling the paper in anger and his eyes turned green

"Uh-oh." Sammy muttered.

"Henry, what did I say?" Sky scolded.

"They pay-" Henry roared.

"That is ENOUGH!" Sky scolded. "You need to control your anger or you're going to destroy yourself, do you hear me?!"

"But..." Henry frowned.

"I understand that they took your siblings, but you need to calm down, okay?" Sky told him. "We'll find them and rescue them, all right?"

"Fine... I'll calm down." Henry said.

"You had better, I know you're angry and upset, but if you let this get to you, it'll just get worse," Sky warned. "Same goes for you, Katrina, no eye clawing."

"You are no fun!" Katrina complained.

"And Alexandra, no smashing." Sky then said.

"Ah, come on, not even just this one time?" Alexandra asked.

"No, I'm sorry, guys, but we can't draw suspicious," Sky said. "We should take the mysterious route, like Spore."

"Has someone been reading Spore again?" Ellody hid a smirk.

"Only a few issues." Sky smiled sheepishly.

"So what do we do?" Junior asked.

"I was thinking of a fake surrender and then, when the time's right, we all spring into action to save The Chan Clan." Sky suggested.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jayna agreed as that sounded good.

"All right, you guys, let's go." Sammy suggested.

* * *

With that, The Guardians were heading off to save The Chan Clan. Pumpkin and Candy growled as they looked serious and ready for anything with their masters. They all changed into their costumes, minus Henry and Alexandra, and even Pumpkin and Candy changed as well.

"So, what're you doing after this?" Mandark smirked to Susan.

'Are you flirting with me?" Susan glanced at him.

"Umm... Maybe?" Mandark replied.

"At least you're better than Bling-Bling Boy." Susan smirked.

Mandark simply smirked back to that.

"Anne, listen, we're not your enemies, we're your family." Suzie told her sister.

"Will you stop that?" Mandark glared. "She's not going to listen to you."

"Are you gonna let us go when Henry gets here?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Oh, we'll think about it." Susan smirked.

"But we're not." Mandark whispered.

Susan then chuckled evilly. There was a beeping hard on the computer.

"Hmm... What's this?" Mandark asked before pushing a button.

The screen was shown to be Henry who stared at the ground and looked very sad.

"It's him!" Susan exclaimed.

"Ah, I knew he would come along quietly." Mandark smirked.

"Should we let him in?" Susan asked. "He seems to be alone."

"Yes, he does... Odd..." Mandark said before pushing a button to let Henry come inside.

* * *

Henry soon came in and looked a bit miserable.

"Ah, Henry Chan, perfect timing." Mandark smirked.

"I got your note; I'm here to release my family like you promised." Henry told them.

"Oh, is that so?" Susan replied. "Big Brother Henry to the rescue."

"Uh, where's Anne?" Henry asked after he looked to his brothers and sisters.

"She's with us now." Mandark told him.

Anne soon came over and roared.

"Anne..." Henry whispered. "What did you do to her?"

"The same thing we did to you, but better." Susan smirked.

"Anne!" Henry gasped.

Anne simply growled at her older brother.

"Looks like you have a monster problem in your family." Mandark taunted.

"Come on, you guys, it's me you want..." Henry told Susan and Mandark. "Just let my family go, and I'll stay."

"Hmm... Nah, I think we're going to keep 'em." Susan replied.

"That's not what you promised." Henry said.

"Seeing your surrender really is a treat, but..." Mandark smirked.

"But what?" Henry glared slightly, but kept calm so he wouldn't Hulk Out.

"I think we're going to keep them for our experiment." Mandark said as he put his arm around Anne.

Anne lightly snarled, but didn't attack.

"And besides..." Susan said before trapping Henry in an anti power cage after clicking a button. "You're all alone, and now The Amazing Chan Clan is doomed."

"Let me out of here!" Henry demanded.

Mandark and Susan laughed evilly.

"All right, you've brought this on yourselves," Henry replied before yelling out. "NOW!"

* * *

Suddenly, the laboratory was invaded by the other Guardians who broke in as a surprise attack.

"IT WAS A TRICK!" Mandark snapped.

"GAMMA CREATURES, ATTACK!" Susan commanded.

The gamma creatures who were brought out soon came to attack The Guardians under Susan and Mandark's command. Ellody soon came over and managed to get Henry out of the cage.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"No problem." Ellody smiled and went back to helping out the other Guardians.

Anne then jumped in front of Henry and roared.

"Is there any use trying to reason with her?" Henry asked Ellody. "I don't think she'll listen to me."

"You gotta try to talk to her," Ellody advised. "She should still be in there."

"Okay, Anne, it's me, your big brother; the one who takes care of you when Pop is busy." Henry then said.

Anne soon whacked him away.

"Ooh, I do love a sibling fight." Mandark smirked.

"I'm not going to fight my little sister!" Henry cried out.

"You have no choice." Susan told him.

Anne lifted Henry up and threw him against the wall, making a big hole out of it.

"I guess I should've expected that from Anne." Henry muttered.

"Yes, you should've." Susan smirked.

"Know-It-All..." Henry glared.

"You forget, Susan Pest, you have the rest of us to deal with, and we're all a team as The Guardians!" Sky challenged.

"And you're still forgetting that we still have the rest of the Chan Clan," Mandark replied. "Activate the gamma ray!"

"NO!" Henry cried out.

"You're too late!" Susan laughed.

"I can't keep it in much longer," Henry groaned as he held his head. "I'm trying to hold it in!"

Susan and Mandark both laughed.

"Will you both... Just... **SHUT UP?!** " Henry soon snapped, unable to hold it back any longer while growing and turning green.

The Chan Clan gasped as their older brother was a Hulk monster. Even Anne blinked in confusion.

Henry growled as he grabbed Anne. "Listen to me Anne... This your brother Henry... Fight it!" he then told her, a bit aggressively.

"No!" Mandark called out.

Anne soon looked over to the two evil geniuses.

"Listen to us; _they_ want to hurt you!" Susan told her.

"Anne, I know you don't know me, but Henry is your brother, who would you rather trust?" Junior asked her. "Two complete strangers or your own family?"

Anne looked between the three and soon came to Susan and Mandark. The others gasped in horror and hung their heads in dismay, thinking Anne joined the dark side.

"Did you honestly think she would listen to _you_?" Mandark huffed. "HA! You do-gooders are so pathetic! Anne, come here."

Anne bowed her head to Susan and Mandark, but she looked back to the others with a hidden smirk and wink to them.

"Glad that you've come to your senses," Susan told Anne. "Now, give me a handshake."

Anne soon shook hands with Susan. Susan smirked to that but soon yelled out. Anne then smirked as she flung Susan against the wall.

"What the-?!" Mandark gasped.

"No one mess with Anne family!" Anne growled.

"Yaaay!" The Guardians cheered as Anne was still on their side.

Anne growled towards Mandark and Susan with Henry as they were both rather angered.

* * *

Sammy soon came over to the cages with sunglasses and lowered them to use heat vision to free the Chan siblings.

"Wow, thank you." Suzie smiled.

Sammy smiled back and nodded. Alexandra grinned and walked towards the two evil geniuses with her green eyes as she changed into her Hulk form as well.

"Come on, we're not dealing with three Hulk monsters!" Mandark replied.

Mandark and Susan then got into their own jet and took off.

"Hey! They're escaping!" Stanley cried out.

"I guess this may not be the one time, but..." Sky said before smirking. "Alexandra? Anne? Henry? Smash them!"

" **SMASH!** " Alexandra, Anne, and Henry replied.

* * *

"Faster!" Susan glared at Mandark.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Mandark glared back.

"Think of how we could've ruled the world!" Susan complained.

"Changing everyone into gamma creatures." Mandark added.

"Now the plan is ruined!" Susan groaned.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Mandark rolled his eyes.

"It was your idea!" Susan reminded him.

"But you agreed!" Mandark retorted.

"Well, whatever, at least we got away from those three Hulk monsters." Susan grumbled.

A supercomputer was soon thrown in the air, against the jet.

"We've been hit!" Mandark yelped.

"By a computer...?" Susan asked in concern and shock.

"Who threw that?!" Mandark demanded.

"Go check it out!" Susan told him.

"Why do I have to check it out?" Mandark glared. "Why don't you do something useful for a change?!"

Susan growled lowly to that before going to see what it was and saw Anne, Alexandra, and Henry coming. "Um... The Hulks are after us..." she then said.

"Preposterous, they can't fly!" Mandark scoffed.

"You need new glasses or something?!" Susan sneered as she grabbed his head and made him look as well.

"Hey, I'm trying to drive, you want us to crash?!" Mandark glared before seeing what she saw.

Ellody was driving a different jet with Henry, Anne, and Alexandra riding in the back, but they were next to the window.

"Get closer, Alexandra want smash Susan Test!" Alexandra demanded.

"You got it." Ellody nodded.

The jet moved closer before soon ramming up against Susan and Mandark's jet.

"We lost an engine!" Mandark panicked.

"What do we do now?!" Susan asked.

"Prepare for a soft landing." Mandark said.

"Alexandra smash!" Alexandra glared before jumping from the jet and soon landed onto Susan and Mandark's jet, taking it down with her.

"What was that?!" Susan yelped.

"It's The She-Hulk!" Mandark alerted.

Alexandra soon punched her fist through the windshield and tackled them both down onto the floor. The jet soon got out of control and began to crash into the park.

"Okay, you two are up." Ellody said as she looked over at Henry and Anne.

Henry and Anne nodded and soon jumped after Alexandra and Susan and Mandark's jet as it crashed in the park.

* * *

Susan and Mandark groaned as they came out from the jet, looking like they were in a lot of pain and suffering. It was about to get worse though since Alexandra surrounded them with Henry and Anne.

"Uh, hi?" Mandark blinked.

"I don't suppose we could be friends, huh?" Susan smiled nervously.

Alexandra, Henry, and Anne looked to each other and soon they all beat up Mandark and Susan.

"What evil geniuses learn?!" Henry glared.

"Never mess with your family?" Mandark asked.

"RIGHT!" Anne said. "What else?!"

"Or with your relationship?" Susan asked Henry and Alexandra.

"You smarter than you look." Henry huffed.

"And what happen if you mess with friends and family?" Alexandra prompted.

"You get smashed?" Susan and Mandark guessed.

Alexandra, Anne, and Henry soon punched them again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you guys all okay?" Sammy smiled to the Chan Clan.

Candy yipped and smiled to them as well.

"We're okay, I guess..." Scooter said. "Is Henry going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, Henry is going to be fine," Sky reassured until she heard a rumbling noise. "Oh, here they come now."

Henry opened the door for Alexandra and Anne as they had a hold of Susan and Mandark who were now tied up.

"We got geniuses." Alexandra said.

"Good job, you guys, I guess you've gotten control over your anger." Sky smiled.

Henry then looked up and saw his family and they then tackled him into a hug.

"You were great out there, Henry." Suzie smiled.

"Henry family not afraid of Henry?" Henry asked his siblings.

"Why would we be?" Mimi smiled. "You're our brother!"

"We're family!" Scooter added.

"We love you, Henry!" Nancy beamed.

"You're the best big brother ever!" Alan added.

"I concure." Tom agreed.

"Now we have a Hulk brother!" Flip laughed. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah!" Stanley added.

Henry smiled with tears in his eyes once he realized that his family really did love and care about him no matter what, even as a monster, but soon saw that Anne was frowning at him.

"Anne sorry for hurting Henry like that." Anne pouted.

"It okay..." Henry said softly.

The two soon shared a loving sibling hug.

"You two should be locked up for a long time." Katrina glared to Susan and Mandark.

"And we would've gotten away with it too." Mandark glared back.

"If it weren't for you meddling Guardians and your stupid Hulk monsters!" Susan added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge!" Katrina rolled her eyes.

* * *

Eventually, everyone got rid of Susan and Mandark as things were going back to normal, as Alexandra and Henry shared a kiss with each other.

"We have a question for you, Henry," Ellody said. "Do you wanna get rid of this gamma radiation in you? We can find a cure for you."

Henry soon looked over to his family and friends before answering, "No, thank you."

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"But why?" Sky added.

"Well, I was worried my family wouldn't accept me, but they say they love me no matter what, like how I love Alexandra," Henry smiled. "Also, I want to protect the ones I love, so what better way than how it is now? I might miss my old life, but I really think it would be best if I stayed this way, for my family and for Alexandra. Gamma radiation and all."

"Well... If that's what you want..." Sammy said to him.

"I do." Henry replied.

"We respect your decision," Jayna said. "I'm very proud of you for being mature about it."

"Thanks, Jayna." Henry smiled to her.

* * *

And with that, everyone went home after the big mission. The Chan Clan went back home, and surprisingly, they found Charlie talking with an unfamiliar man.

"So I see, they're still after you..." Charlie said to the man.

"Yes, Charlie, so that's why I've come to you, my good friend from college." The man replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'll see what I can do." Charlie soothed.

"Thanks, Charlie, I don't know what I'd do without you." The man smiled in relief.

The Chan Clan and Alexandra then all came in.

"Hi, Pop." The Chan siblings greeted.

"Hello, children; I'd like for you to meet my old college friend: Dr. Bruce Banner." Charlie introduced.

"What?" Henry whispered in slight shock.

"Nice to meet ya, kids," Bruce smiled as he looked at all of them. "Now, let's see if I have this right: Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter."

"Impressive, and in birth order." Charlie chuckled to his friend.

"Dr. Bruce Banner?" Alexandra replied. "It's really him!"

"Well, of course I am, who else would I be?" Bruce teased.

"Bruce, this is my son Henry's girlfriend, Alexandra Cabot." Charlie introduced.

"Hello there, Alexandra." Bruce smiled.

"Oh... Uh... H-Hello there!" Alexandra gave a small smile back.

"Alexandra has gamma radiation in her blood, just like you and Jennifer." Charlie told Bruce.

"Yes, I know." Bruce told his friend.

"You two know each other?" Alexandra asked.

"We were college friends." Charlie smiled in memory.

"It's been a long time." Bruce said.

"Indeed." Charlie nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" Suzie asked the adult man.

"I need Charlie to come with me to Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro in Brazil to help me find a cure; I haven't changed into The Hulk in five months." Bruce informed.

"Impressive, Bruce." Charlie nodded.

"Brazil...?" Henry asked, a bit nervously.

"I've been working in a bottle factory to find a cure." Bruce said.

"Of course, Bruce; I'll be happy to help you." Charlie soothed.

"We want to come too, Pop." Flip said.

"Please?" Mimi added.

"We'll be on our best behavior!" Suzie smiled.

"Hmm... What do you think, Bruce?" Charlie replied.

"I don't mind, but I do hope that they will be careful." Bruce said.

"Well... As long as it's alright with you," Charlie smiled. "I love to travel with the children."

"It's true!" The siblings replied happily.

"Can Alexandra come too?" Alan asked.

"Well, it's up to Alexandra," Charlie replied. "So, Alexandra...?"

"Sure, besides, it'll be great to get out of the city." Alexandra accepted.

"Oh, boy!" Mimi beamed. "A Chan Clan adventure with Alexandra!"

Even Chu-Chu smiled as he felt excited about this.

"When do we leave, Bruce?" Charlie asked.

"In about two days." Bruce informed.

Henry looked at the window while his numerous children were packing their suitcases.

"I'm surprised you didn't want a cure." Alexandra said as she joined her boyfriend.

"Well... You know..." Henry shrugged. "Probably don't need it, it might come in handy for the future."

"True." Alexandra nodded.

"And this time, I will protect my family!" Henry proclaimed as his eyes flashed green.

Alexandra nodded in agreement as her eyes flashed green as well. The Chan Clan were excited as they were going to Brazil with Bruce. This was going to be a crazy adventure for all of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy was reading her comics with Candy in her lap. "I can't believe we did it, girl," she said to her puppy. "We formed our own team and saved the world; I think we deserve some relaxation."

Candy barked and licked her face. The good twin giggled and petted her as they read some comics together and relaxed as they deserved it after a big mission.

The End


End file.
